


The Blind Princess

by LinkCat



Series: Gustonia [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Blindness, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A young princess is abandoned in the mountains and it’s up to the trolls to help her find her family.





	1. Cataract Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of "Gustonia." Please read part 1-3. It will make more sense. Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes I make!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has the surgery he needs to restore his vision.

Five years had gone by since twelve trollings were born in the village. In that time frame, Tug and Harmony had gotten married and welcomed their first child together four years earlier. He was a seafoam green trolling with dark green hair. They named him Courage. Harmony was currently four months pregnant with their second child together. Dragon and Jasmine welcomed two more children as well. Stitch was a red glitter trolling with red hair. He was three years old. He had his mama’s violet colored eyes. Raspberry was a red-violet glitter trolling with red hair and red eyes. She was named after Obsidian’s mother and was one year old. Peridot and Creek had another baby together too. He was two years old and was lavender with blue, light blue, dark blue, and royal blue multicolored hair. His name was Noble. Branch gave birth to a light green trolling with light blue hair a year earlier. He named him Oracle. Fairy and Smidge were pregnant and only a week away from their due dates. Mercy was also pregnant and due at any time, but no one was able to convince her that she was pregnant, because she wasn’t showing, and she didn’t feel pregnant.

Mercy, Ice, and DJ Suki were on their way to the medical pod. They had their children with them. Yang was being carried by a very nervous Mercy. She was worried about his son. He was having his cataract surgery. She knew Fairy did a good job, but it still made her nervous. She wanted her babies safe. Once at the medical pod, she handed Yang to Fairy.

“Hello big boy. Boy you’re getting heavy.” Fairy carried him towards the back room.

“I’m scared.” Yang put his thumb in his mouth and began to suckle on it.

“It’s alright Yang. We’ll take good care of you.” Peridot took Yang and set him down on a bed. He got him set up for the surgery.

Mercy sighed and went to sit down. She held her belly. It was cramping up on her. She thought it was nerves, but she was actually in labor.

Ice sat down by Mercy and rubbed her back. “Yang will be alright love. He’s a tough boy.”

“Mama? Can I go out and play?” Yin squirmed. She was bored already.

“You kids can all go outside to play. I’ll watch you.” DJ Suki led their children outside so that they could all go and play. Restless six-year olds were going to be hard to entertain.

Mercy watched them go and sighed. She got up and began to pace. She frowned and walked over to the door. She put her ear to the door and listened to Peridot and Fairy move in the back. She was worried about her sweet boy.

“Relax sweetie. It’s going to be just fine. I’ve been through this surgery before, and so did Harmony and Basil. We all came out of this just fine. Harmony and I need glasses, and Yang might need them too, but that’s going to be alright. He won’t have to deal with the problems that can result from being blind. He will live a better life.” Ice pulled her into a hug and held her.

“I know. I’m just scared. I want my baby safe.” Mercy hugged into him and frowned. “Surgery is scary. It can have complications.”

“It can, but Peridot’s in there and will heal him if there are problems. The chances of him coming out with health problems is almost zero.” Ice ran his hand through her black hair.

“It’s the tiny chance that has me worried. Ice let me go. I need to go to the bathroom. Nerves have me uncomfortable.” Mercy hurried to the bathroom when he let her go. She locked the door and hurried over to the toilet. She sat on the toilet and cringed. She felt like she was having horrible stomach cramps and was going to have an unpleasant bowel movement.

Ice let her go and watched her go into the bathroom. He frowned, noticing a little bit of blood dribbles towards the bathroom. “Are you alright Mercy?” He tried to open the door, but found it locked. He didn’t like that she appeared to be bleeding.

“No…I’m scared.” Mercy bared down and gritted her teeth. She felt something come out. Something felt stuck. She swallowed hard and bared down again to get the rest out. What she didn’t realize, was she was having a baby. The lower half was already out, but the head wasn’t delivering as easily. She breathed hard and bared down one more time. She felt immediate relief. She cleaned up and frowned, realizing she was bleeding. She got up and squealed, realizing there was a newborn dwarf sized child in the toilet. She grabbed her and wiped her face. “Oh my god!”

The baby blue glitter trolling had white hair. She didn’t cry at first, but once her mouth was wiped, she began letting out loud wails. She was cold and wet from the toilet.

Ice heard her panic. He had no idea where the key was to the bathroom. He wasn’t going to wait for his sister to come out. He took aim and kicked the door down. He hurried over and checked Mercy and the baby over. “It’s alright, it’s OK. Let’s get her cleaned up.” He led her to the sink and began washing their daughter gently. He was worried about her, since it was obvious that she had been born in the toilet.

“I’m sorry Ice! I didn’t know!” Mercy felt so guilty. She didn’t believe anyone that she was pregnant. She now knew they weren’t giving her a hard time or calling her fat. She was legit pregnant. She didn’t mean to have her in the toilet. “She’s so tiny…”

“She’s alright Mercy. She’s crying and is just fine.” Ice got her all cleaned up and then went to the front room. He put a small diaper on her and wrapped her up in a blanket so she could warm up. “She is so cute. She needs a name.”

“How about Horizon?” Mercy gently took her and helped her set up to nurse.

“Everything OK in here?” Peridot peeked into the front room and grinned when he saw the baby. “Called it.” He walked over and healed Mercy and the baby, just in case. He had heard the panic but wasn’t able to leave Yang right away. “Fairy is almost done with Yang.”

“Horizon is a pretty name.” Ice headed for the door and looked outside. “DJ? Bring the kids in. Mama Mercy has a surprise.”

DJ Suki nodded and called the kids. She led them inside and smiled when she saw the bundle in Mercy’s arms. She walked over and gushed over their new daughter. “She’s so cute.”

Bubblegum, Kyanite, Rhodochrosite, Abalone, and Yin walked into the medical pod and looked at their baby sister curiously.

Mercy sat down in a bed and smiled at her daughter. “Sorry baby. I didn’t mean to have you in the toilet…”

“Mercy needs to stop having her babies in the water.” Ice smiled softly and winced when DJ Suki punched him in the arm. “What?!”

“Behave…” DJ Suki wasn’t sure what happened, but she knew Mercy. Whatever had happened wasn’t intentional. She was a good mama.

Fairy came in with Yang. “Mercy had her baby? I knew she was pregnant.” She smiled at her sister in law. She was happy for her and her brother. She was a proud auntie.

Peridot took him and put him next to Mercy. He finished healing the little one and then propped the six-year-old up. “He’ll wake up in a few hours.”

A few hours later, Yang woke up. He got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. He got on the toilet and sighed in relief as he began to pee. He could see way better now but was more worried about peeing in the toilet then what he could see.

“Brave boy.” Ice followed his son to the toilet and helped him stay steady.

“You did a good job Yang.” Mercy had followed. She had her daughter in her hair. She pulled her out. “You have a little sister. Her name is Horizon.”

“Hi sissy.” Yang smiled at his sister. He was tired, but happy. He got to see things better now. He finished and snuggled into his daddy.

Ice held his son and smiled. He was glad Fairy fixed his eyes. She was a miracle worker. He was extremely grateful.


	2. A Greedy Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nearby kingdom has a greedy prince who is about to change the lives of his kingdom forever.

Several miles to the west, in another troll kingdom, there was only one heir to the throne, just like Poppy’s kingdom had had only one heir in Poppy. Princess Cherry was a burgundy colored trolling, with two toned pink and white hair. She was blind, due to an incident when she was only a year old. She was thirteen years old and was starting to go through puberty. She was an attractive young lady, and already had some of the village boys checking her out. She was very picky though and focused more on her studies. She was determined to make her kingdom proud, despite her disability. She knew she could protect them. She was gifted with the ability to heal.

Prince Thorn was Princess Cherry’s twenty-year-old uncle. He was a red glitter troll with white hair. He was envious of Princess Cherry. He felt that he should take over instead of her. He was able to see, and he felt he would make a better ruler. He knew there were two things standing in his way. His older sister, and his young niece. He had planned for months, before coming up with a plan. He would kill his sister by poisoning her, so it looked like a freak accident. He couldn’t do that with Princess Cherry, since she was a healer, so he planned to physically kill her, and dispose of her body elsewhere. He would claim she ran away when she found out her mother died, if he was questioned about her disappearance. He felt that this plan was fool proof.

Princess Cherry had a full day ahead of her. She planned to check the medical pod first. She walked that way. She managed to get around really well considering she was completely blind. She arrived at the medical pod and smiled when the eldest village doctor walked over to her. “Any sick patients today?”

“No, Princess, everyone is just fine today.” A gold colored glitter troll with gold hair named Doctor Goldie, but nicknamed Mama Goldie, smiled at the princess. She thought it was so sweet that she helped the sick. It was very appreciated. “You should go play for a while. You’re not going to be able to play as much the older you get.”

“I just wanted to make sure everyone was taken care of.” Princess Cherry hugged her, and then headed outside. She headed for a swing. She loved the feeling of the wind on her face. Once she got to the swing, she sat down and began pumping her legs.

Prince Thorn had other plans. He had just made a batch of juice laced with a deadly and flavorless poison and was on his way over to where he saw his sister, Queen Bee. “You look thirsty sister. Here, have a drink.”

“Thank you.” Queen Bee drank the glass of juice, and then went back to her duties. She was completely unaware of her brother’s intentions.

Prince Thorn went directly to Princess Cherry. He had a cloth in his hand, laced with a strong chemical. He put it in front of her face. He smirked when she immediately passed out. He got onto his tamed wingdingle and began flying east, towards the mountains. He planned on dropping her from a fatal height. Once at the mountains, he found a cliffside. He dropped the thirteen-year-old girl, from a dangerous height.

Princess Cherry landed with a thud. She broke several bones but remained unconscious.

Prince Thorn watched her and smiled when he thought she was dead. He began flying the bird back towards his village.

A couple of hours later, a panic arouse. Queen Bee was violently ill. She was carried to the medical pod. She was bleeding internally. The poison was killing the lining of her intestines. “I’m dying…” She looked at her faithful doctor. “Make sure my daughter succeeds…” She whispered, before going still.

Mama Goldie covered the queen up and began making preparations for a funeral. She suspected that the queen had died from a nasty and sudden mystery disease. She had seen it before, and it was always fatal.

A few hours later, everyone gathered for the funeral. No one knew where Princess Cherry went, and a search party was out looking for her. No one suspected that Prince Thorn did anything.

King Sparrow was in front of his wife’s casket. Her death was sudden and unexpected. The normally blue troll, with pink and red two-toned hair, was gray in mourning. His wife was dead, and his daughter was missing. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do now.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I can help you with anything you need King Sparrow.” Prince Thorn had managed to make his skin gray, to fool everyone. He looked concerned for his brother in law.

“I don’t think I can rule this kingdom without her. I’m handing you the throne Prince Thorn. You will be regent until Princess Cherry turns twenty-one.” Former King Sparrow cried into his hands. His heart was broken.

“Yes, of course your majesty.” King Thorn hid the fact that he wanted to smile. Everything was going exactly as he planned. If they found Princess Cherry, they would think she died falling down the cliffside of the mountain. He got away with murder twice and now ruled the kingdom that he wanted to take over.

Little did King Thorn know; Princess Cherry had survived the fall. She remained unconscious at the bottom of the cliffside. It was Biggie who found the teenager. He gently picked her up and ran towards the medical pod with her. He got her inside the medical pod and set her down in a bed. He looked worried as he watched Tug work on setting her broken bones. “I’ll go get Fairy and Peridot.” He hurried towards their flower pod. He knocked on the door and explained to them what was going on as he hurried back towards the medical pod. He looked very worried. “I have no idea where she came from.”

Fairy hurried after Biggie and got into the medical pod. She quickly helped Tug with the young trolling. 

Once her bones were set, Peridot began healing her. “She looks like she fell off the cliff. Poor girl…” He had a feeling she slipped into a coma. It appeared she had a brain injury.

“I wonder what happened. It’s not like that cliff is easy to miss.” Tug looked worried. “She’s lucky to be alive.”

“She’s very lucky to be alive.” Fairy saw that she was wearing a flower tiara. He knew sometimes children wore them for pretend, but her clothes and tiara looked too nice for that. She suspected she was either from a rich family, or she was a princess. She had a feeling they were not going to know who she was, or where she belonged until the young one woke up, if she even remembered.


	3. A Confused Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Cherry wakes up from her Coma.

Princess Cherry didn’t wake up for five whole days. When she came to, she was so confused. She was in a bed, which was not were she last remembered being. She listened to the area around her and frowned. It sounded like she was in a flower pod. She sat up and gasped, feeling dizzy. She was weak from the fall and from trying to heal herself. “Where am I?”

“Hi, I’m Doctor Fairy. You’re in the village of Gustonia. You gave us all a huge scare kid. Did you not see the cliff?” Fairy walked over to the bed Princess Cherry was in. She looked worried about her.

“Gustonia? Never heard of that village before.” Princess Cherry frowned. “I was nowhere near a cliff. I was home before I blacked out.”

“You were found at the bottom of our nearby cliff, critically injured.” Fairy frowned. She was worried that Princess Cherry may have forgotten what happened. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Princess Cherry.” Princess Cherry looked so confused. “How did I end up away from home?” She frowned and stood up. “I need to get home.”

“So, you’re a princess? Whoa, don’t get up. You just woke up from a five-day coma. You were in bad shape. You need to recover before you go anywhere.” Fairy put her hand on her belly. Her baby was ready, which was awful timing. She ignored the contraction.

“Something is not right.” Princess Cherry shuffled around. She had no idea what was around her. “I need to get back to my kingdom.”

Fairy watched her and frowned, seeing the tall tale signs of blindness. She frowned, thinking it was from the fall. “It appears the fall made you blind. I might be able to fix that if you let me. Once you recover, I’ll make sure you make it back to your home.”

“I’ve been blind since I was one. Mom said I was in a terrible accident. It tore my retinas off the back of my eyes…” Princess Cherry frowned and held herself. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”

“The bathroom is this way kiddo.” Fairy led her to the bathroom and to the toilet. She closed the door for Princess Cherry to give her privacy.

Princess Cherry realized she was not in her clothes. She blushed, realizing these strangers had seen her nude. She sighed and took care of her business. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what happened before she passed out. She couldn’t remember anything. Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands. She made her way out of the bathroom, and then stood by the door. “I don’t have time for surgery right now. I need to go home. Something is very wrong. My parents would have found me by now if I’ve been gone for five days.”

“Which way is your home?” Fairy had a feeling that finding this Princess’ family wasn’t going to be as easy as the young one thought it would be.

“I don’t even know where the door is to this medical pod.” Princess Cherry crossed her arms. “I need to go find my family!” She was frustrated. Fairy wasn’t being helpful. She wanted to go.

“How are we going to find your family if we don’t know where to go? We need more information. Please calm down. I’ll go get my queens and king after I give birth to my baby. I’m not leaving to get them until he or she is born.” Fairy didn’t like Princess Cherry’s tone but understood why she was angry.

“You’re in labor?” Princess Cherry softened her tone. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She moved closer to Fairy’s voice. “I can heal you if you tear. I’m a healer.”

“Healing is a great gift.” Fairy got onto a bed and hugged into a pillow. “We have several healers in this village. I’m married to the oldest healer.”

“You don’t sound very old. He’s a young healer?” Princess Cherry found the bed Fairy was in. She wanted to get help, just in case, but she had no idea where to find anyone.

“Yes, he is. He’s twenty-eight years old.” Fairy made sure she had a blanket ready and breathed through the next contraction. She wanted to go get help, but she was afraid Princess Cherry would flee.

“Did the flood kill you older healers?” Princess Cherry was curious. She had a feeling she wasn’t going anywhere for a little while. She wanted to get to know Fairy since she was stuck.

“Yes, actually it killed my first village. My dad, little brothers, and I survived the flood. Branch watched his whole family drown. Peridot has family scattered all over, but he was only with his twin brother when the flood happened. Only he survived it. I helped save his life.” Fairy shifted and held the side of the bed. She was very uncomfortable.

Peridot came in with Smidge in his arms. “Fairy? Smidge is very sick. She just had a violent seizure.” His heart raced as he set Smidge on the bed. He frowned, seeing that Fairy was in labor. “Oh my god.” He began to shake and went to put pressure on Smidge’s bloody nose. She had smacked her head during a seizure and broke her nose.

Smidge didn’t feel right. She was quiet as her husband worked on healing her.

Branch got into the medical pod. “I’ll take care of Fairy. Take care of her Peridot.” He walked over to Fairy and checked her. “You don’t have much longer dear.” He was visibly very upset. He had seen the seizure and had no idea what caused it.

“Get her back in the back and get the baby out of her.” Fairy had suspected pregnancy complications. Smidge had felt off, the whole pregnancy, and the last three weeks had been really rough. She looked worried.

Princess Cherry listened quietly. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she had a feeling it was bad. She sensed the tension.

Peridot hurried Smidge to the back room. He gave her sedatives and prepared to remove the baby surgically.

Smidge’s last thoughts before her world went black, was how lucky she was to have a wonderful family.

Branch looked at Princess Cherry. “Hello kiddo. Good to see you’re awake. I’m Branch…” His voice cracked. He was petrified.

“I’m Princess Cherry…” Princess Cherry found a seat and sat down.

Fairy cringed and began to push. She let out a cry as she gave birth to a light pink dwarf trolling with multicolored white, royal blue, and light blue hair. She breathed hard and watched as Branch cleaned the little girl up. “She’s cute. I’ll name her Ginger.” Her heart was racing. She was worried about Smidge.

Peridot removed the baby, and quickly cleaned him up. He was a light teal dwarf baby with blue green hair. He cried as Peridot cleaned him. “Hello mini Branch baby.” He sniffled and set him in a cradle. He began healing Smidge. He cringed when she began having another seizure. “Oh god Smidge, what has you so sick?”

Branch came in to check on Smidge. He saw she was seizing. “I hope that’s her last baby. I don’t think she should have anymore children. She’s was miserable most of this pregnancy.” He felt guilty. He could see that the baby was his. He picked him up and carried him to the front. “Hello son. You gave mama grief.” He cradled him and smiled softly when he cried. “I know, you didn’t mean to. I think you look like a Parsley. I’ll check with your mama though.”

“I think it should be her last baby too.” Peridot picked up Smidge and carried her out. He set her in a bed and held her hand. He was very worried about her.

A couple of hours later, Smidge began to come to. She had survived the pregnancy complications. She was feeling better already. She groaned and looked at her family. All of them were watching her, including Poppy, Creek, and Faith. “I’m alive…”

“Yes, you are. You scared us Smidge.” Fairy held hands with her. “Don’t scare us like this again.”

Princess Cherry was under a blanket, listening nearby. She liked how family based this village was. It was refreshing. She already planned on making an alliance with them. She was determined to find her home as soon as she got help. She was a determined young female.


	4. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Cherry insists they go out and try to find her kingdom.

It took a full week of Princess Cherry begging and threatening to leave on her own, for Peridot, Branch, and Creek to cave and tell her that they would help her find her home. Part of what had them staying was the fact that Smidge was so weak and frail. She had no longer had any more seizures, since the one she had after Parsley was born, but her illness had scared them. Fairy insisted that she have her pod removed, since it was clear that the pregnancy had caused her to be ill, but Smidge refused to let them perform the surgery on her. She didn’t want to remove it and regret it later. She was in her late twenties, and she felt she was too young to have her baby making parts removed.

Creek packed up food, water, and supplies onto Fiery. The wingdingle was excited. He knew something was up. He made happy noises as he followed Branch around.

Branch made sure Fiery had food and water in his stomach, and then went to check on Flame before they left. She was tucked in a tree. She had not successfully laid fertile eggs. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew Fiery cared for her. “Don’t worry girl. I’ll take good care of him.” He set a fresh fish on the branch, and then had Fiery fly towards the village.

Flame went over to the fish and ate it. She watched them leave and squeaked at them.

Once everyone was ready to go, Branch helped Princess Cherry onto Fiery. He had no idea which way to go, but he now knew names and what color they were. It was going to help. He made sure Peridot and Creek were on Fiery, and then had Cherry hold onto him tightly.

Basil smirked and hurried over to Fiery. He grabbed onto the bird’s leg and held on tightly. He was told he couldn’t go, but he was determined to help. He thought Princess Cherry was pretty.

Branch had Fiery fly towards the north. He was going to check that direction first. He knew of some villages but didn’t recognize the names of the king or queen. He hoped they would find them soon. The weather wasn’t going to help them. It was the middle of autumn, and it was going to be cold at night. He was going to make sure that they landed with enough time to make a fire.

A few hours later, they landed by a large tree. Fiery stretched his wings and legs. He was tired. Once they were done grabbing stuff off him, he flew up onto the tree and perched for the night.

“Oh my god, I thought we would never land!” Basil stretched his legs and yelped when Branch came up and smacked him upside the head with his hair. “Ow!”

“I told you to stay home! What the hell Basil?!” Branch crossed his arms and sneered. “You don’t listen!”

“Damn it, Basil! You’re going to give your mothers a heart attack!” Peridot frowned, knowing they were miles from home.

“He might as well tag along now that he’s with us. Going back is going to cut our time. We’re only a couple miles away from Rosie Village. If Fiery wasn’t tired, we would get there tonight.” Creek began setting up to make a fire. He wasn’t thrilled, but Basil gave them no choice.

“I want to protect her! I promised to protect her!” Basil protested and crossed his arms. “I know what it’s like to be completely blind! She needs protection!”

Princess Cherry blushed. Basil sounded like a protective trolling. She shuffled her feet and looked for a place to sit down. She was hungry but knew it would be a little while before dinner was made. She sat down and listened to the older males scold the nighty trolling that was a Basil.

“We have it under control Basil!” Branch sighed and began setting up for dinner. He was hungry and cranky. He wasn’t happy with his eldest son. “Sky’s going to kill you for taking off. You know he hates being apart from you.”

“Poor Sky. He’s probably worried sick.” Peridot shook his head and began setting up temporary beds under a large mushroom cap. “We only brought four beds.”

“It’s OK. I’ll sleep with Princess Cherry. She needs to be protected.” Basil grinned and looked over at Princess Cherry.

Princess Cherry’s eyes went wide. She blushed brightly. She had had the talk recently and knew exactly what was going on. Basil liked her.

Creek looked at Basil and flushed when he saw the look on his face. “Boy…” He wasn’t going to give him the talk, but he had a feeling Basil was twitterpated.

Branch cringed and took Basil’s hand. “Let’s go have a talk.” He knew Basil was only a couple of months away from his thirteenth birthday. It was time he had the sex talk. He wished it didn’t have to happen in the middle of a mission. Once out of ear shot, he began talking to Basil. He was very worried that his twelve-year-old son would make a foolish decision, and he didn’t want grandchildren at the age of twenty-eight. Especially with a thirteen-year-old princess. He wanted them all to live.

Basil listened to his dad and blushed when he talked about mating and kissing. He flushed and made a grossed-out face. He thought she was pretty, but sex was far from the young male’s radar, yet. “Oh yuck! Dad! Kissing?! That’s gross! I just want to protect her like I protect my sisters…”

Branch sighed in relief. “Alright son. I just want to make sure you know what could happen if your manhood gets excited. Don’t do what your body will want you to do. Having a child at your ages is dangerous and hard. I was fifteen when you were born. It was really hard, and your mother Fairy could have died having Pearl and Rosy. Daddy Peridot saved her life.”

“I won’t mate with her dad. I’m not ready.” Basil was flushed from head to toe. He was still grossed out by the idea of kissing.

“Good boy.” Branch nudged him towards their temporary camp. “Go find some wood and kindling for the fire.

“Of course, dad.” Basil began looking for wood and kindling.

Branch walked over to Princess Cherry. “You don’t have to sleep with him, and if you have any problems with him let me know. I’ll put him in his place.”

“Yes sir. I won’t let anything happen. I have boys trying to ask me to be their girlfriend all the time. Mom says I’m very pretty and they can’t help falling in love with me. She told me to take my time and look for the right one. I’ve got time. I’m thirteen. I’ll be fourteen in about a month. I don’t want babies right now. I’m too young.” Princess Cherry knew he was worried, but she wasn’t going to allow Basil to be foolish.

“Good, I’m glad you’ve had the talk.” Branch sat down by her. “You’re a pretty girl, but don’t worry. My family will protect you.” He smiled when she reached over and hugged him. “You’re under our protection.” He knew it might take a while, but he hoped that even if they found her home, they might be able to combine villages, or form alliances. She was a sweet girl and was going to make a good queen.


	5. Basil Does Not Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil’s lack of listening skills gets him into a lot of trouble.

That night, after everyone fell asleep, Basil rolled onto his side. He was cold, even though he was by the fire. He didn’t have a blanket. They didn’t have a fifth blanket, and since he had stowed away, he was the one who went without. Instead of snuggling with one of his fathers, or Creek like he should have, he inched his way over to Princess Cherry and snuggled up to her. He dozed off shortly after, feeling warm, snug, and feeling like he was protecting her.

As morning rose, Princess Cherry was snuggled up to Basil. She woke up and yawned. She gasped, realizing she wasn’t alone under the blanket. She flushed and clenched her fist. She whacked him hard in the manhood, like her parents had taught her to do to protect herself.

Basil woke up screaming in pain. He scrambled away from her and looked at her with tears in his eyes. “What was that for?!” He began to sob. He was hurting badly. He began healing himself and rubbed his face of tears.

Of course, the scream had Creek, Branch, and Peridot awake. They scrambled over and began checking them both over.

“What happened?!” Creek didn’t find anything wrong with either of them.

“He was under the blanket with me!” Princess Cherry crossed her arms. “I was protecting myself.”

“She hurt my pee stick!” Basil sniffled and rubbed his member. It felt better now, but he had to pee. He inched towards a tree so he could go.

Peridot grabbed him and sighed. “Basil, you can’t do that. She’s not family. She had every right to protect herself!”

“Basil, I told you that you can’t sleep with her.” Branch facepalmed. He knew his boy was stubborn, but she had every right to whack him. He hoped Basil learned from that move.

“Can I go pee please?” Basil frowned and held himself.

“Go…” Peridot let him go and sighed. “And behave yourself!”

Basil bolted to a tree and relieved himself.

Princess Cherry began getting ready to go. She was cranky and angry at Basil. Once she was ready, she looked for a private spot to go to the bathroom. She found a spot she thought was hidden behind a large blade of grass.

Branch made sure Princess Cherry stayed safe but gave her privacy.

Creek began getting Fiery ready. He had pulled out bread for breakfast. He put jam on slices of bread and gave a piece to Peridot and Basil. He set two pieces aside for Princess Cherry and Branch.

Once she was done, Princess Cherry began making her way towards where she heard Creek working. She bumped into Fiery. She leaned into him and rubbed his beak quietly. “Hello Fiery. You’re so warm and soft.”

“Here Princess.” Creek handed her the piece of bread and jam. He finished getting ready to go. “We better get going.”

Basil quietly climbed onto Fiery. He watched his fathers help Princess Cherry get on Fiery. He glared at her, even though he knew she couldn’t see it. That whack had really hurt.

Branch made sure Princess Cherry was between him and Creek. He wasn’t going to let Basil near her right now. He was grounded when they got home as far as he was concerned. He directed Fiery towards Rosie Village. It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive. He had Fiery land in a tree. “Stay here…” He began making his way down the tree cautiously. “Hello, my name is Branch. I’m royal guard of Gustonia. Are any of you missing a princess?”

Queen Tulip of Rosie Village approached Branch and shook her head. “No, we’re not missing anyone. I don’t have any daughters yet, and my sister is right there.” She pointed towards her sister.

“Thank you for your time. Have a great day.” Branch climbed back into the tree and frowned when he didn’t see Basil. “Where the hell did that kid go now?!”

Basil had climbed off of Fiery and the tree and was on the look out for a blanket. He found one nearby on the ground. He grabbed it and headed for the tree.

“Damn it, Basil! We can’t steal from them!” Peridot got down off the tree and took the blanket. He gave it to a female who came running over to take it back. “Stay with us!” He escorted his naughty son towards Fiery.

“Is he cold? I can give him a blanket.” Queen Tulip offered. “I will be right back. I’ll get some hot food and water too.” She left, and then came back with a large basket full of food and some blankets.

“You’re so kind.” Creek smiled at Queen Tulip. “Thank you so much.” He packed up the new supplies onto Fiery and gave Basil a blanket.

“Thank you.” Basil wrapped himself up in the blanket, and then got back onto Fiery. He hung his head. He was cold and wasn’t trying to be bad. 

Once they were set to go, Branch got on Fiery again, and began having him fly east next. There was a village north east from Gustonia. He hoped to find her family there.

“Basil, please listen. They could have injured or even killed you for taking that blanket. I don’t want to lose you.” Peridot ran his hand through Basil’s two-toned hair. He could tell that his son was upset.

“I was cold, and we don’t have enough blankets. I was just trying to keep Princess Cherry safe and stay warm too. I couldn’t sleep last night.” Basil buried his face into the back of Branch’s shirt. “I’m sorry…”

“Apology accepted.” Princess Cherry heard him. She understood it now. It was cold during the night.

“Next time snuggle up to me or your dad, alright?” Branch looked around as they flew.

“Alright daddy, I’ll be good.” Basil relaxed and rested his head against Branch’s back. He didn’t want them mad at him. He had good intentions and didn’t like that his daddies were mad.


	6. A Scary Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second village isn’t as welcoming to the small group.

A few hours later, Branch had Fiery land on a tree branch. He knew about this village but had never landed here. They were immediately confronted by a scout, whom drew an arrow at them and began yelling at them and their pet wingdingle. Branch cringed. “We come in peace!”

“Get the fuck out of here with your monster! We lost enough villagers to wingdingles!” The scout sneered and motioned him to leave.

Branch didn’t hesitate. He had Fiery take off immediately. He yelped, feeling an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He kept his composure and had Fiery keep going. He heard another arrow fly past them. He was worried that this village might not let them leave alive.

“Sorry for intruding!” Creek cringed and cried out when an arrow hit him in the buttocks. “God damn! We’re going!”

“This is not my kingdom!” Princess Cherry was shaking and clung to Peridot. She was petrified.

“Get us out of here Branch!” Peridot moved Cherry so that she was between him and Basil. He hovered over the trollings the best he could so that none of the arrows would hit them.

Basil was in shock. He could see the feather end of the arrow sticking out of his father’s back near the shoulder. If they had aimed a little to the left, he would have been hit instead. He trembled in fear.

Fiery suddenly screamed in pain and began flying erratically. He had been hit in the leg. He calmed down quickly and began flying out of there quickly. He knew they were in danger and had to get them out of there.

Branch knew Fiery was hurt, but they had to get away from this village. He had him keep going. He knew there was a river a few miles away from their location. He had his injured pet head that way.

Once they were out of sight of the village, Peridot straightened up and looked at Branch’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to get that arrow out.” He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

“I’m hurt too.” Creek felt the arrow in his buttocks. He hoped he wasn’t in danger of dying.

“I think I peed myself.” Cherry whispered. She was trembling in fear, and had her arms wrapped around Basil’s waist. She could feel that her underwear was wet but didn’t realize it was actually blood from Branch’s shoulder.

“I don’t smell pee. I smell and see blood.” Basil put pressure on his father’s shoulder. “We need to land soon dad.” He tried to stop the bleeding, without healing the wound around the arrow. It would make removal more difficult.

“It’s alright kids. I’ve got syringes. Peridot? I might need some blood. I think they hit a major blood vessel.” Branch felt a little woozy. He didn’t normally mind blood but knowing that he was bleeding made him feel dizzy. He was glad he packed medical supplies.

Peridot shifted the kids, so they were behind him. He took out a syringe and drew some of his own blood. He gave it to Branch, slowly. He removed the arrow from his mate and began healing the wound. “Easy love…” He could tell Branch was woozy. Once he had him healed, he helped Branch guide Fiery over to the river.

Fiery crash landed near the river, because he was trying to land on one leg. He stumbled forward and squeaked. He straightened up and held his injured leg up towards his body. He was a hurting unit.

All five trolls got launched off when Fiery crashed.

Creek cried out in pain and held his buttocks where the arrow was sticking out. He groaned and buried his face into the soft ground. He was in a lot of pain.

Branch was sprawled out and groaned. He was tired and weak. He managed to curl up into a ball and groaned. “We’re lucky to be alive.”

Peridot scrambled up and brushed dirt off his glittery skin. “No kidding. We should camp out here and rest for a couple of days to recuperate.” He got to work on Creek. He pulled the arrow out and began to heal him.

Cherry had landed on her arm and had broke it. She held back crying out in pain. She had tears running down her cheeks as she held her arm.

Basil got up and looked at Cherry. He frowned and hurried over to her. “Mama taught me how to fix that. It’s going to hurt.” He carefully set her arm and made sure it was straight. He began healing her.

Cherry cried out in pain, and then began helping him heal her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She sniffled and hiccupped. She was shaken.

Peridot watched Basil and smiled proudly. “Good job Basil.” He finished healing Creek and walked over to Fiery. He removed the arrow and began healing the injured wingdingle.

Basil finished healing Cherry. He began making food for them. He was still learning how to cook, but for now sandwiches were going to have to do. He was shaking and cautious. He knew that they could have easily died. He didn’t want that to happen again.

All five of them set up camp for the night and hid under a large mushroom cap. Fiery perched in a tree nearby, feeling much better. They kept themselves well hidden, just in case the colony whom attacked them went looking for them. There was no fire this time, and all five of them snuggled up for warmth. Cherry was snuggled right up to Basil. She had realized he wasn’t another big jerk after all. He had gained her trust.


	7. Finding A Broken Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop the trolls make proves to be complicated as well.

Two days later, Branch was feeling much better. The five of them got packed up and began heading in the direction of the next closest kingdom. It was a village that Branch recalled seeing that was west of Gustonia. It was going to take several days to get there, especially since he was recovering, but he was hopeful that this one would be the village they had been looking for.

Princess Cherry had insisted she sit next to Basil. She had bonded with him and wanted to be close to him. She held onto him as they flew. It would be like this for three days as they travelled. Once they landed in the next kingdom, she listened to the voices around her. She recognized his father’s voice right away. “This is my kingdom.” She waited to be helped down. She was shaking with excitement.

“Is that Feather?! Oh my god! I haven’t seen my wingdingle in over thirteen years!” Former King Sparrow ran towards the group. He gasped when he saw Princess Cherry. “Oh my god! I thought I would never see you again!” He began crying happy tears. She had been missing for over two weeks, and he had feared that she had died. “Where did you go?!”

Fiery was very excited. He flapped his wings a few times, and then nuzzled Sparrow happily.

“You’re Fiery’s owner?” Branch smiled softly, but his heart broke. He was attached to Fiery. He didn’t want to give him up. “Let me guess, you’re missing a yellow glitter worm with green and blue stripes too?”

“Daddy…” Cherry hugged into him and sniffled. She was so glad to be home. “These trolls saved my life and helped me find my way home. I don’t know how I ended up in their village…”

“Thank you for the safe return of my daughter.” Sparrow smiled softly at the mention of another pet. “My wife had a yellow glitter worm. She lost her when the worm was a year old. Her name was Beauty. Beauty was a gift when my wife had our daughter Cherry. Feather was a wedding gift and was lost when he was three years old. We lost Feather and Beauty in the flood. You’ve had them both?”

“Yes, they have been with us this whole time. Both are still alive.” Branch put his hand out. “My name is Branch. I’m royal guard of Gustonia.”

“I’m King Creek of Gustonia.” Creek bowed his head on respect.

“My name is Peridot. I’m royal healer of Gustonia.” Peridot looked at Basil and helped him off Fiery. “This is Basil. He is in training to take over as royal healer when he is old enough.”

Basil looked around curiously. There were so many new faces. He saw King Thorn making his way towards them. He frowned, seeing that he had a bow and arrows. “Dad?”

“Thank you for taking care of my pets. I owe you so much for returning my daughter and taking care of my pets.” Sparrow turned his attention to Cherry. “Sweetheart, there was a terribly illness. It has killed several trolls the last few weeks. Your mother included. I’m very sorry sweetheart.” He had been ill too but had managed to survive it. He was a healer himself.

Princess Cherry burst into tears and began to cry into her father’s shoulder. She was shaking upset.

“Don’t interrupt son.” Branch frowned at the news about the queen. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Basil sneered when he saw Thorn grab an arrow and take aim towards Princess Cherry. He ran over to Sparrow and Cherry and shoved them out of the way, right as King Thorn released the arrow. He got hit in the chest. He collapsed and immediately began having trouble breathing. One of his lungs had been penetrated, along with blood vessels, and scraped his liver.

“Intruders! Did you see that! He just shoved former King Sparrow and young Princess Cherry!” King Thorn took aim to Creek next, but a scout who had witness what happened immediately tackled him to the ground. A fight between the two started. King Thorn pulled out a knife and began stabbing him angrily. The scout pulled out his own knife and began stabbing him back.

“Peridot! Save Basil!” Branch pulled out his own knife and went to help the scout. Creek went to help take down Thorn too.

Peridot hurried over to Basil and frowned, seeing that his son was in grave danger. “Medical pod?!” He picked up Basil and looked around. He was frantic.

Sparrow got up and picked up Cherry. “Follow me!” He hurried towards the medical pod. He looked at his scouts. “Make sure Thorn is killed and protect the medical pod!” He got into the medical pod and set Cherry down. “No time to explain Mama. We got to save this boy.” He began cleaning up to help with Basil. He had a bad feeling the poor trolling was going to die, and he had just saved him, and his daughter’s lives.

Mama Goldie immediately saw that Basil needed surgery. She grabbed sedatives and gave it to him so he would be sleepy. She began setting up to save him.

Peridot set Basil down and went to wash his hands really quickly. He got cleaned up, and then hurried over and began cutting Basil’s chest open where the arrow had penetrated him. He carefully removed the arrow and drained the blood out of his chest cavity. 

Basil was still awake when Peridot began performing the surgery. He cringed and let out a gurgled scream from the pain. He spewed out blood and then began to cough. He thought of his mamas and daddies as the sedatives began to take effect. He was soon out cold and was more peaceful. His breathing was still erratic, but draining the blood out of his chest had saved his life.

Sparrow got in there and began helping with the surgery.

Cherry was right there by the bed. She was going to help heal him when it was time to do it. “He saved us dad…”

Outside, Thorn had been killed. Branch carried the injured scout towards where he was told the medical pod was. Creek was with them. They went in and made sure the scout was sat down.

“Thank you for defending us.” Branch got to work on making sure nothing was life threatening. He then switched places with Peridot so that Peridot could go heal the scout.

“You were very brave Pelican.” Sparrow was grateful. He was going to make sure that he was rewarded for his bravery.

“I was doing my job.” Pelican was a yellow troll with light green hair and blue eyes. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

After both Pelican and Basil were stabilized and given blood, Branch, Creek, and Peridot talked to Sparrow and Mama Goldie. They discovered that they were suspicious that Thorn was responsible for what was going on, and Thorn attacking Cherry and Sparrow confirmed it. 

“You saved my life Basil.” Cherry held Basil’s hand. She knew he was out cold and couldn’t hear her, but she was grateful he saved her and her father. “Thank you so much. Stay strong for us. I want you to live, so you can become our future king. I love you Basil…”


	8. Checking In With The Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Creek head home to check in on their wives and give them an update.

Basil remained in a medically induced coma for a couple of days, before Peridot and Creek decided they should go check on their wives. Basil was kept under, so he didn’t wake up and try to do anything strenuous right now. His lung had collapsed on him a couple of times, and he had been fighting an infection. There was a drainage tube coming out of his chest so that fluid could drain out of his chest. He was in critical condition. His chest cavity had been rinsed out several times, but the infection was being stubborn. He was on intravenous antibiotics since healing wasn’t killing the bacteria and he couldn’t cough it out.

“Are you sure you want to leave him?” Branch was right be Basil’s side. He was very worried about his boy. He was very brave and now he was fighting for his life. He felt partly at fault for this. He had told his son to be quiet, and he now realized that Basil was trying to warn him about Thorn.

“I’m very sure. Our wives need to know what is going on. The plan is you will come home after Basil feels better, right?” Peridot was worried about leaving them. He wanted both of them safe.

“The whole kingdom will come with me. Sparrow and I talked about it earlier. He wants to combine kingdoms. He lost a lot of people because of Thorn.” Branch kissed him goodbye and nudged him towards Creek.

“Come on Peridot, let’s get going. I don’t want to fly while it’s dark. Branch has it under control.” Creek was ready to go and was waiting on Peridot.

Peridot kissed him back, and then hesitated. He walked towards Fiery and climbed on. Once Creek was all set, he took off towards Gustonia. He was worried about his mate and son but knew no one was going to try anything with Sparrow and Mama Goldie on guard.

It took a few hours, but when they got home, Creek and Peridot dismounted Fiery and began to unpack. They were immediately greeted by Poppy and Faith.

Poppy squealed in delight and kissed Creek all over. “You were gone forever! I’m so glad you made it back. How did it go?”

“Where is Branch and Basil?!” Faith frowned, noticing right away that they were missing. Everyone figured out about an hour after they left that Basil has stowed away.

Peridot began explaining what happened. Once he was doing explaining, he hurried home. He was worried about his wives and babies. He was greeted at the door by a very happy Sky, along with his other children.  
“Where is Basil?!” Sky looked worried. He flushed in anger when his daddy explained to him what happened to Basil, and that he was in the other village until he recuperated. “I have to go take care of him!”

“No Sky, you have to stay home. They will come here when Basil feels better.” Peridot looked around for his wives. He found Smidge in the bedroom, nursing Parsley and Ginger. 

Smidge smiled up at him. “Hello handsome. I overheard that Branch and Basil are at Princess Cherry’s home? I missed you.”

Peridot walked over to her and kissed her. “I missed you too. You look so much better.” He reached down and kissed Ginger and Parsley on the cheeks. “They got so big while I was gone!”

Smidge kissed him back and smiled down at them. “Growing like little weeds.” She got up and got to work on changing them. “Fairy is at work. You better go see her. She misses you something fierce.” She had a demonic grin on her face. She had a secret but wasn’t going to tell him what happened while he was gone until Branch came home.

“You’re up to no good. I know that look.” Peridot eyed her. Something was up. He wondered what was going on. He spanked her in the butt, and then headed out the door to go check on Fairy. Once at the medical pod, he walked in and smiled when he saw his Fairy.

Fairy dropped a stack of towels that she was carrying. She blushed and ran into the bathroom. “Don’t kill me!” She closed and locked the door.

“Oh shit, now I know something happened. What’s wrong?!” Peridot walked over to the bathroom door.

“You’ll want a divorce.” Fairy’s voice was shaking. She was guilt ridden and worried that her husbands would be very angry at her and Smidge.

“It’s not like you to be this fearful. What could you have possibly done wrong to make you think I would divorce your pretty face?” Peridot was worried now.

“Well, we threw a party last week…and…” Fairy frowned and cringed. “We got drunk. One thing led to another, and we mated with Guy Diamond and his mates.”

“You had an orgy without me?!” Peridot flushed and put his hand on the door. “I haven’t had sex in weeks! That’s not fair!” He blinked and thought for a moment. “Oh my god…you two had an orgy without us…” He facepalmed and tried not to laugh. “Why am I not surprised? This would be something Smidge would pull. Let me guess…she is the one that decided to drink?”

“Yes…” Fairy sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I’m sorry Peridot.”

“Come out here love.” Peridot smiled softly. He wasn’t mad. Annoyed and jealous, but not mad. “I can’t talk for Branch, but I won’t ask for a divorce.”

Fairy opened the door and gasped when he pulled her in for a kiss. She purred and hugged into him. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too.” Peridot picked her up and took her to the back room. He locked the door and pinned her on the bed. “I missed you a lot.” He pulled her panties down and began kissing her passionately. “No more orgies without me. You get punishment for that action, but I still love you.”

Fairy squeaked when he picked her up. She flushed when he carried her to the backroom. She gasped when he pulled her panties off. “In the backroom? Peridot I’m at work…” She gasped and shivered when he began fingering her. “Oh! You don’t play fair!”

“You don’t play fair either.” Peridot pulled his fingers out of her vaginal opening. He licked his fingers clean and shuddered. “Yummy…” He reached down and began licking her clean.

“Peridot! You tease!” Fairy moaned in delight. She arched her back and whimpered. “Please…I missed you. I love you very much…” 

Peridot grinned up at her. He repositioned himself and pushed himself into her. He moaned in delight and began thrusting his hips. He purred, feeling her walls tighten around him. “Fairy…” He shivered and kissed her. He was very happy to be home.

The two didn’t mate long. It was a quickie, but Peridot felt much better, and Fairy was relieved that Peridot wasn’t angry. They snuggled for a little while, before getting up and getting back to work. Peridot had catching up to do, and Fairy had pills to make. Both were a lot more relaxed though and were glad to be back in each other’s arms.


	9. Naughty Trollings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is determined to go check on his twin brother.

The next morning, when the sun began to rise over the horizon, Sky began getting ready to go. He packed up food and supplies. He looked around the house for things he thought Basil might want. He packed up a couple of toys and clothes, and then headed outside. He whistled for Fiery and smiled when the tamed wingdingle flew towards him. He was determined to go see his twin brother.

River, Honey, and Obsidian heard him whistle. They hurried out of their homes and hurried over to them. Without getting permission, all three of them climbed onto Fiery.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sage hurried outside with Jade. She crossed her arms. “If you think you’re going to see Basil without us, you’re crazy.” She began helping Jade onto Fiery.

“I was going to go alone.” Sky complained. He sighed and looked at them all. “I want to make sure Basil is OK.”

“You don’t think the rest of us aren’t worried about him too?” Jade frowned and shot a glare at her slightly younger brother.

“Fine but hold on tightly.” Sky climbed on and flushed when Sage took control. “You’re not flying him.”

“I am too. Move over.” Sage shoved him to the back with her hair, and then grabbed the lasso and smiled down at Fiery. “Go to Basil Fiery.”

Fiery flapped his wings and began flying west. He was more then happy to go back to see his old daddy and daddy Branch.

“I hope you left a note.” River held onto Jade. She had hurried out the door with Obsidian and neglected to leave a note.

“I left a note.” Sky grumbled crankily. “But I mentioned myself and no one else.”

“Our parents are going to have our skins.” Obsidian looked concerned. He looked around as Fiery flew. He hadn’t ridden on Fiery much. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

“Eh, it’ll be fine. Not like we are doing something that dangerous.” Sage grinned back at them. She wasn’t worried about it. It wasn’t the first time they took off on Fiery.

Jade hugged Sage from behind with her arm and closed her eyes. She was still tired and was nervous. She didn’t like strangers, but she was worried about Basil. She had slipped on a dress and panties but had forgotten pants. She hoped the males in this village behaved. She was still worried and wary.

A couple of hours later, Fiery landed in the village and squeaked right by the medical pod door.

Branch heard him. He came outside and widened his eyes when he saw the six naughty children. “What the hell are you six doing here?! Please tell me you told your parents before you left?!”

“We came to check on Basil. I left a note on the table.” Sky hurried into the medical pod and gasped when he saw his brother on a medical bed. He hurried over to him and checked his twin over. “Basil…” He frowned and put his head on Basil’s chest. He could hear that his heart was still beating. “You scared me.” He teared up and sniffled.

Princess Cherry had a hold of Basil’s hand. “Hi Sky. Mama is going to let him wake up today, but he won’t be ready to go home for a few days. He’s still very sick.”

“It’s a young version of Branch.” Mama Goldie walked over and smiled softly. “You must be Sky. My name is Goldie, but everyone calls me Mama Goldie, since I treat everyone like they’re my children.”

River hurried over and looked at Basil. She began to cry into her hands.

Honey walked over calmly and put her hand on Basil’s chest. “He’s got an infection. He is on antibiotics I hope? This is not something a healer can heal.”

“Yes Honey, he’s on antibiotics.” Branch came in and sat down by the bed.

Sage walked over to the beside and glared at him. “You almost died. Don’t do that again!”

“He’s not awake Sage.” Jade climbed into the bed with Basil and snuggled right into him. She held him and cringed, sensing just how bad the infection was. “Poor Basil…”

Obsidian walked over to Sky’s side and held hands with him. He could tell that Sky was upset and he wanted to be there to support him.

Sky turned to Obsidian and hugged into him. He was shaking and very worried about his brother.

Mama Goldie observed that Jade was missing an arm and was wearing clothes, even though she was a glitter trolling. She wondered what that was about but decided right now was not a good time to ask. She detached the medication that was keeping Basil asleep. “I’ll wake him now, but he will need to stay in the bed.” 

“I’ll make sure he stays in the bed.” Jade smiled softly. She held her brother and waited for him to wake up.

It took about an hour, until Basil began to come to. He gasped and looked around with wide eyes. The last thing he remembered was being cut open. He saw that his family was right there with him. He hugged Jade to him and began to cry. “I was shot by an arrow…” He said weakly.

“You were extremely brave Basil. You saved King Sparrow and Princess Cherry. It was a very noble thing to do.” Branch ran his hand through his son’s long light blue and royal blue two toned hair. “You’re a hero.”

“My hero.” Cherry reached over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Eww…dad she kissed me.” Basil blushed and rubbed his cheek weakly. He was embarrassed that it happened in front of his siblings.

Cherry giggled and did it again. “Kisses for a Basil.”

Honey frowned and hung her head. She had a crush on him. The thirteen-year-old trolling thought she had lost out on her change to have him as a boyfriend.

“Kisses are gross.” River stuck out her tongue, but she did feel jealous. She wanted Basil as a boyfriend too.

Branch smiled softly. He had a feeling the next few years Basil was going to have these girls chasing him. He just hoped his boy would behave. For now, he was just glad that Basil felt better. He was very worried about him.


	10. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil recovers enough to travel back home.

Five days later, and several yucky kisses later, the children were getting ready to fly Fiery back home. They were going to go together ahead of the group, so that Basil continued to get proper care. Basil, Sky, Honey, River, Obsidian, Sage, Jade, and Princess Cherry were going to Gustonia together.

“You eight go straight home. No detours, no adventures, and no goofing off. Basil is still sick.” Branch was getting the kids ready to go home. Basil no longer needed the tube in his chest. He had a note in his pocket for Peridot when he got home that he still needed antibiotics.

“Don’t worry Branch. I’ll make sure he gets home and gets back on antibiotics. I want him safe.” Princess Cherry reassured him. She climbed onto Fiery and hugged into Basil. She wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

“I don’t feel good.” Basil leaned into Sage. He had a hold of her from behind.

“We will take good care of him dad.” Sky reassured his father. He snuggled up behind Obsidian and waited for Sage to go. She still insisted that she should have control of Fiery.

“Let’s go home Fiery.” Sage waved to her dad when they took off. She had a determined look on her face.

“Stay safe!” Branch watched them until they disappeared out of sight. He turned to what remained of Sparrow’s colony. “Let’s get packing and get going. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I want to get back home before the first snow.” He began helping them pack up.

For the first hour of the journey, everything with the trollings went relatively smoothly. They sang songs and looked around as Sage kept control of Fiery. 

“I’m going to puke.” Basil warned suddenly. He grew pale and held his stomach with one hand, while holding Sage with another hand. One of the side effects of the antibiotics was nausea and vomiting, which was an odd sensation for him. The only other time he had ever puked was right after his vision surgery.

Sage frowned and quickly directed Fiery towards the ground. She got Fiery to land and widened her eyes when Basil began to puke onto her. She gagged in response. She was disgusted.

Basil began projectile vomiting onto his sister. He turned his head when he realized he couldn’t stop it. He began to tremble, worried that Sage was going to be mad at him and from shock. He didn’t feel good at all.

“Let’s take a break.” Sky waited until Basil was done puking, and then helped him off Fiery. He led him over to a mushroom cap and helped him lay down. He began looking for a place that Sage could clean up.

“Oh god, I don’t see any water sources.” Sage looked around and frowned. She felt so gross but wasn’t mad. She knew Basil was very sick.

“We shouldn’t have left. It was too soon.” Honey looked worried. She led Cherry over to where Basil was laid down. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

Cherry sat down by Basil’s head and ran her hand through his hair. She was so worried about him.

River walked over and snuggled right up to Basil. She didn’t like that he was so sick. His aura was mixed with fear, disgust, and appeared to be weak.

“We can’t stay out long. He needs medicine.” Jade looked around and grinned seeing a pumpkin patch in the distance. “Oh my god! Pumpkins!” She ran that way and squealed with joy.

“Yum!” Sky ran after her. He loved pumpkin pies. “We have to cut a piece and bring it home!”

Sage found a local stream and cleaned up. While she did that, Sky and Jade grabbed a few large chunks of pumpkin and packed it up on Fiery. Once they were all done, Basil was put back on Fiery, and they continued their journey home. It took a little longer then expected, but they got home before it got dark. 

Sky picked Basil up and carried him toward the medical pod. He got in there and set him down in a bed. “Hi mom. Here…” He took a note out of Basil’s pocket and gave it to her.

“You’re grounded.” Fairy scolded Sky. She took the note and began to read it. She saw that Basil was still in need of medicine. She got to work setting him up for a dose. “I heard you were very brave Basil. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks mom…” Basil curled up on his side and closed his eyes. He was a very tired boy, but he was where he needed to be. He had a long recovery ahead of him, but he was going to be just fine.


	11. Pumpkin Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls gather to head back towards the pumpkin patch, to retrieve the delightful treat that is pumpkins.

Sky wasn’t in trouble for long. His parents discovered that they had found pumpkin. The next morning they gathered several trolls and had the trollings show them where the pumpkin patch was. Pumpkins were a rare treat. Most trolls couldn’t resist eating ever last piece of it when they found it, seeds included. It was always packed, pickled, froze, and dried to be used later in pies, soups, cakes, and even drinks. There were not many trolls that didn’t like it. Seeds were roasted and used to make nut butter, crushed for baking, eaten as it was, oils removed for cooking, and used in soaps for moisturizer. The fact that the trollings found a whole patch delighted several trolls. They would harvest everything and bring it home. They were going to have plenty of food to last the winter.

“They’re going to eat me?!” Little Pumpkin looked up at his mama Smidge. He looked worried as he walked with them. He had followed them and was now part of the mission. The little guy was curious and had followed even though he was told to stay home.

“No sweetie, they found the fruit that is pumpkins. It’s very delicious. You will like it when you try it.” Smidge picked him up and put him on her shoulders. She had a huge grin on her face. She loved the taste of pumpkins. It was one of the reasons why she named her little orange son Pumpkin. She smiled, thinking about the day he was born. He was an unexpected coloration, but Creek had told her that his grandmother was orange. She thought it was funny that he ended up coming out orange when she was yellow, and Creek was lavender.

“It’s a vegetable.” Peridot grumbled. “Not a fruit.”

“Then why does it have seeds?” Poppy mused as she walked with them. She went along to help. She loved pumpkins.

“I’d ask the same thing about tomatoes.” Faith made a grossed-out face. “But I hate tomatoes.”

“I love tomatoes!” Smidge rubbed her belly and drooled. “You’re making me hungry.”

“We’re almost to the pumpkin patch.” Sky led the way. He got to the pumpkin patch and pointed to where he had sliced one of the pumpkins.

The group worked together on packing up pumpkins. There was a whole patch of them, and they were huge and heavy. It was going to take several trips to get them all back, but they were going to be worth it.

Branch was with Sparrow’s group and heard a commotion ahead. He had them stop and pulled out a bow and arrow. He headed that way and armed himself, ready to defend the group he was leading to his home. He startled when Peridot suddenly appeared and tackled into him.

Peridot had a knife ready and almost stabbed his mate. He stopped himself and widened his eyes. “God damn!” He put his knife away and smirked. “Hiya Branch! You scared the shit out of me!”

Branch had released the arrow. He penetrated a pumpkin and had barely missed several trolls. He glared up at his mate and frowned. “You scared me too! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He pulled his mate in for a kiss and held him close. He was annoyed at him, but very happy to see him. “Brat! What the hell are you doing all the way out here?”

“Our kids found a pumpkin patch on the way home. They just led us here to collect them.” Peridot licked his lips and smirked. “You just had breakfast.” He kissed him again and groaned. He was jealous. It tasted like they had one of his tasty omelets. “I missed your cooking.”

“Oh my god! Branch!” Smidge ran over and tackled into him. She began kissing him.” I missed you!” She reached into his pants and began rubbing his member. She missed him a lot.

“The kids were supposed to go straight home.” Branch kissed him back, and then hugged and kissed Smidge. “No Smidge, no sex until your pod is removed. I want you safe and I don’t want you mating with me in front of our new colony members either.” He got up and nudged her away.

“About that…” Peridot pulled Branch aside and whispered to him about what happened with Guy Diamond, Biggie, Satin, and Chenille.

Smidge frowned and backed away. “See ya!” She bolted towards Poppy so she could hide behind her.

“Smidge!” Branch stormed after her and stood in front of Poppy when Smidge hid behind her. “We told you no sex! You almost died having Parsley! And you got Fairy involved?! What the fuck?!” He reached around Poppy and whacked her in the butt. “Do you have a death wish?!”

“I’m twenty-nine years old! I can make my own decisions and choices! I’m too young to have my pod removed! I’m just fine now, so it was just a coincidence that I got sick while pregnant with Parsley!” Smidge rubbed her butt and glared up at her mate. “You refused sex before you left with Princess Cherry, so I had to take matters into my own hands!”

Poppy tried to escape, but Smidge had a death grip on her dress. “Don’t put me in the middle of your problems Smidge! You did this to yourself…”

“You felt better after Parsley was born, so it was the pregnancy! You dense female! You’re going to break our hearts if you get pregnant and die on us! God damn it!” Branch snapped. He stormed away and clenched his fists. He was frustrated and flushed with anger. He was mad that Fairy even allowed this. He was a very livid troll.

Smidge watched him go and flipped him off. She stormed away and hid behind a blade of grass. She was fuming herself. She didn’t understand why her mates were so angry at her. She felt she had done nothing wrong. They were in an open relationship, which meant there were supposed to be no hard feelings if they mated with other trolls.

The group and Sparrow’s colony quietly finished packing pumpkin and headed home. Sparrow’s colony members whispered to each other. They were not sure what that was all about, but it was obvious that the tiny yellow troll had pissed off Branch.

Poppy made her way around and introduced herself to everyone. She saw that the group was relatively small at seventy-six members, with five trollings on the way. She found out they had lost fifty-two members not thanks to Thorn causing a mysterious illness. She suspected poisoning. As she made her way to the back, she found Mama Goldie, escorting a pregnant troll. The female was gray. Most of the colony members were gray, so this was not a surprise. Many of them were still grieving from losses. “Hello, my name is Queen Poppy. I’m the main leader of Gustonia.”

“I heard a lot about you Queen Poppy. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Mama Goldie bowed her head in respect. “My name is Mama Goldie. This is Bella. She’s grieving the loss of her mate. Oak was killed by Thorn…” She frowned and held Bella when she saw that Bella was getting upset. “She also lost her mother, brother, and little sister…”

Bella teared up at the mention of her mate and family. She cried into her hands. She missed Oak a lot. She was only eighteen years old. She was shaken and was a first-time mother. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She felt very vulnerable.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for your losses.” Poppy gently pulled Bella into a hug. “We’re going to take good care of you and make sure you get through this.” She put her hand on Bella’s belly. “How far along are you?”

“She’s five months along.” Mama Goldie rubbed Bella’s back. “She hasn’t talked since Oak’s death.”

Bella clung to Poppy and closed her eyes tightly. She cried into her and sniffled. She was grateful for the support, but she missed her family and mate.

“I’ve got you…it’s going to be alright.” Poppy smiled softly. She had a feeling Bella wasn’t letting go of her anytime soon, and she didn’t blame her one bit. Loss was always extremely rough, and she understood how much that hurt.


	12. A Revenge So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets Smidge back for what she has done.

Later that night, after everyone was all settled down and the pumpkins were dealt with, Branch took Peridot’s hand and walked with him towards the royal flower pod. He had a huge grin on his face. He planned on mating without his wives. He was not happy with them, but he did miss his husband and was eager for some bedroom time. He knew Creek, Poppy, and Faith wouldn’t mind if they did it at their home. They may even join them, and he was perfectly alright with that. He got an idea when he spotted Biggie and Guy Diamond on the way over. He trapped Biggie with his hair and smirked. “You and I need to have a chat.” He looked at Peridot. “Grab Guy for me Peridot.”

Peridot smirked and grabbed Guy Diamond with his hair. “Yeah, we all need to have a chat.”

Biggie screamed and squirmed. “I’m sorry Branch! I didn’t mean to do it!”

“Hey! Let us go! Smidge got us drunk!” Guy Diamond frowned and wriggled in Peridot’s hair.

“You can’t punish them!” Satin protested as she stormed that way. “Let them go!”

“You don’t understand!” Chenille followed her sister over and frowned. “It’s not their faults!”

“Follow us into the royal flower pod. We all need to chat.” Branch headed for the royal flower pod. He went inside and looked at Poppy. “Send the kids to my house please. Mandatory friend meeting right now. It’s urgent.”

“Go over to auntie Smidge’s. Go on…” Poppy nudged her kids out the door. She had a feeling Branch might want to kill Biggie and Guy Diamond. She looked nervous. She would try to stop him, but Branch was extremely stubborn. Whatever was on his mind was going to happen. After all the trollings left, Poppy turned to Branch and sneered. “Don’t you dare put me in the middle of your fight again! God damn it Branch! I have Bella over here right now! I don’t want you freaking her out! She’s still got another month left of her pregnancy! If you freak her out into labor, I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Whoa, cool down Poppy. I didn’t say we were going to fight in here.” Branch smiled at her and let Biggie go. “Peridot told me Smidge was at fault, and that Fairy was involved. They’re the ones I’m mad at. Nope, I brought them in here, because I want to make sure they know they’re not in trouble. I brought muffins.” Branch pulled a box full of warm pumpkin muffins out of his hair. He opened it and laughed when all of them dove in to take one. “Make sure Bella gets one too.” He originally brought them over for Poppy and her family, but he had changed his mind now that he had a different plan.

Peridot let Guy Diamond go, and then grabbed two muffins. He looked around for Bella, and then gave her one when he found her in the living space. “Branch is a good cook.”

Guy Diamond, Satin, Chenille, and Biggie all relaxed and began eating the delightful treat. The tension almost completely disappeared. They were glad that Branch wasn’t angry at them.

Bella knew Branch was a good cook. She smiled as she ate the muffin and salivated from the flavor. Once she was done, she walked into the kitchen and began looking for more. When she didn’t find any, she walked over to Branch and looked into his sky-blue eyes with her baby pink colored eyes. “Do you have anymore? Please? That was so good…”

Poppy smirked and looked at Branch. “You got her to talk.” She was grateful. She had been trying all day to get the pregnant mama to talk.

“I have more at my house, but I wouldn’t go over there right now. There is a house full of children. You won’t have any peace. I will make you more tomorrow. I’ll bring a whole batch over just for you.” Branch smiled at her. He knew she was hurting, and had been supportive the best he could, even before they got to his home colony.

“Thank you…” Bella hugged him, and then walked over to the couch. She laid down and draped her hand on her swollen belly. Her baby was awake and moving. She didn’t seem at all disturbed by Poppy snapping earlier. She recalled Branch being angry at Smidge earlier. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew Branch wasn’t a threat. He had been nothing but kind to her since the day they met.

“So, Branch, what did you want to talk to us about?” Biggie was nervous.

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles smiled as he watched Branch walk towards them.

“He did not.” Guy Diamond glared at the glitter worm.

“I can understand glitter worm Guy.” Branch raised an eyebrow. He looked between Guy Diamond and Biggie. “So, you both mated with my wives? Satin and Chenille too?” He glanced up at the fashion twins.

“Smidge got us all staggering drunk Branch.” Satin looked nervous. She was jumpy and wary. Branch was way too calm about all this. It was very scary and eerie.

“We lost control. We’re all very sorry. Aren’t we?” Chenille looked at her sister and mates.

“Very sorry.” Biggie swallowed hard. He thought Branch was going to kill him.

“It won’t happen again.” Guy Diamond insisted. He was nervous and had his ears drooped with worry. “I’m sorry Branch.”

“Apology accepted.” Branch pulled Biggie closer. “However, I have one request.”

Biggie gasped when Branch pulled him closer. He looked at his mates and then at Branch. “What is your request?”

“He wants to have an orgy. All of us, without Smidge or Fairy.” Peridot rubbed himself. He was already swelling at the idea.

“Oh my god! You about gave us a heart attack.” Guy Diamond whacked Branch in the butt. “I know you haven’t had sex in a while but was it necessary to scare us all?!” He flushed when Branch pulled him close and began to kiss him. He slapped him in the cheek and growled. He slowly calmed down and returned the kiss. He murmured that Branch was a brat.

Biggie relaxed considerably. He fidgeted and looked at his wives. He didn’t want to be in trouble.

“Let’s do it. It’s only fair.” Satin nudged her mate towards Branch. “But if Fairy shows up, she should be able to join. She was just as staggering drunk as we were. She was not coherent at all.”

“What about Bella?” Creek looked over at the couch. He didn’t want to disturb her or make her uncomfortable.

Bella peeked over the back of the couch at them. Her cheeks were flushed dark red, due to her dark skin. She looked between them. She had heard that whole thing.

“She can join us, or one of us can escort her to Mama Goldie’s flower pod. It’s up to her.” Branch smirked and winked over at Bella. He could see that she was peeking over.

Poppy gapped her mouth open and looked at Branch. “She trusts you. What did you do with her the last week?”

“We hung out at the medical pod with Basil.” Branch gave Poppy an innocent look.

“She loves his cooking.” Peridot smirked and licked his lips. He could still taste the muffin that he had just eaten.

“I can escort you Bella.” Faith offered her hand and smiled warmly at her. She didn’t want her to be frightened.

Bella giggled nervously and fidgeted. She looked down at her belly and then up at them. “It won’t hurt the baby, right?”

“No Bella, your baby will be safe. He or she may even fall asleep from the rhythm.” Creek reassured. He had helped calm his own children down in Poppy and Faith’s bellies by mating with them. “Besides, mating while pregnant feels fantastic.”

Fairy knocked on the door to the royal flower pod. River had told her that Branch looked mad. She came to investigate.

Peridot walked over to the door and cracked it open, just in case it was Smidge. He smirked, seeing that it was Fairy. He pulled her inside and grinned. “Perfect timing love.” He locked the front door and nudged her towards the living space.

“So, we’re doing this?” Faith looked between them all. She blushed when Creek pulled her in for a kiss and put his hand down her pants. “I’ll take that as a yes!!!” She moaned as he rubbed her clitoris gently.

Biggie looked between them shyly. He widened his eyes when Branch walked over and pinned him down. “Branch…I’m sorry. I…I…” He gasped when Branch began pulling his pant off. “Mr. Dinkles, don’t watch!” He covered Mr. Dinkles eyes and then let out a moan when Branch began suckling on his long, large member. He whimpered in delight and grasped onto Branch’s shoulder as his length swelled up.

Fairy looked at them and then at her mates. She shrugged and licked her lips as she walked over to Poppy. She looked up at her and giggled when Poppy reached down and began kissing her.

Guy Diamond fidgeted and looked at Satin. He moved in and began kissing her. He wanted to get in the mood.

Chenille blushed and watched them all. She looked over at Bella and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Might as well get in the mood.”

Bella nodded and began helping Chenille out of her dress. She gasped when Chenille helped her out of her panties and began kissing her. She laid down on the couch and kissed Chenille back. She began to squirm and moaned when Chenille ran her hand along her vulva. “That feels good…”

Peridot looked between the ten of them. He was trying to decide who to interrupt. He walked over to Creek and Faith. He gently removed Creek’s pants and teased his hole with his enlarged length. He moaned as he pushed into Creek. He began thrusting into him. He was very pleased.

The eleven of them mated for a couple hours, before there was pounding on the door. Branch answered the door and smirked when he saw it was Smidge. “Sorry, we’re all a little busy.” He shut the door on her and went back to mating with Creek.

Smidge flushed and pounded on the door. “You son of a bitch!” She growled and stormed away. She had seen his erect member. She was pissed that he was mating without her. She headed home, feeling frustrated and left out. She didn’t like this. She didn’t like it one bit.


	13. A Regret So Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge comes to terms with the fact that she had made a mistake.

For the next four weeks, Branch and Smidge fought often. Smidge had even threatened a divorce, but Creek and Poppy refused to serve it to her mates. The tension was so intense that Smidge didn’t sleep in the bed with her mates. She slept in a spare bedroom bed with Jade and Sage. All the children were frightened and often spent time at another flower pod to get away from their angry parents. All that changed instantly early one morning, when Smidge woke up nauseous. She ran to the toilet and began puking into it.

Branch heard her puking. He got up, hurried to the bathroom, and instantly burst into tears. He had a feeling he knew what that meant. He cried into his hands and sank to his knees beside her. He rubbed her back as she got sick. He was absolutely petrified that he was going to lose her, even though she had made him very angry.

Smidge finished getting sick and groaned. She washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She then turned to Branch and frowned, seeing that he was shaking upset. “Don’t cry like that Branch. I’m probably pregnant and that is nothing to cry about…”

Branch cried harder and shook his head. He pulled her into a tight hug and trembled at the thought of her going through another difficult pregnancy and scary delivery. She had been so close to death when she had Parsley that he had had nightmares for weeks afterwards that she had died in his arms. He did not want to go through this again.

Smidge was tense at first. They had been fighting for nearly a month, and he hadn’t been affectionate towards her at all. This was a huge change. She look away and sighed. “Branch, please calm down…”

“I’m going to lose you.” Branch took a deep breath and rubbed his face of tears.

“I won’t die Branch. Don’t think like that.” Smidge frowned and began hugging him back. She didn’t like when he got upset. “It’s a possible pregnancy. It’s not like I got diagnosed with cancer…”

Peridot got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He frowned, smelling vomit and seeing that Branch was distraught. “Who’s sick?” His heart raced. He was worried that it might be Smidge.

“Smidge is…” Branch sniffled and picked her up. He carried her towards the medical pod. “Let’s go see if it’s pregnancy or not…”

Smidge snuggled into him and closed her eyes. She was nauseous and wasn’t going to turn down a free ride to the medical pod.

Peridot followed Branch towards the medical pod. Once there, he sat by Smidge and cried into his hands. He was worried about Smidge too.

Tug was in. He frowned and walked over to Smidge. “What’s going on?”

“Pregnancy check please…” Branch sat by Peridot and held hands with him. He had left Fairy and Bella at home, knowing Bella was asleep. He wanted the young mother to get as much sleep as possible. She was going to have her baby at any time, and she needed her strength. She had moved in with them shortly after the orgy. She had enjoyed them very much and had become part of their family. She was still gray but seemed to be more peaceful.

Tug gently examined Smidge’s belly. He frowned, feeling two pods within her. He looked up at her. “Twins…” He looked grim. He recalled how sick she was. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that she might not survive this time.

“Two more babies to love.” Smidge smiled for a moment, and then caught Tug’s look. She frowned and looked at her belly. “Not you too…”

Branch chocked out a sob and cried into Peridot’s shoulder. “Oh my god no…”

“Shh…easy Branch. She’s a fighter. We will get through this. All of us.” Peridot sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. He was starting to shake from fear. He didn’t want to lose her either.

Tug frowned and put his coat on. “I’m going to go check on Harmony. I’ll be right back.” He checked on his wife frequently. She was almost six months pregnant, and he wanted her safe. Tears ran down his cheeks as he left. Smidge was a jerk at times, but the thought of losing her terrified him.

“You’re all acting like I’m going to die.” Smidge frowned and looked between Branch and Peridot. She just didn’t get it.

“Because you almost died the last time you were pregnant Smidge. I been telling you that all month.” Branch sniffled and blew his hose on a tissue.

“We don’t want to lose you.” Peridot crawled into the bed and spooned her.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Smidge insisted. “I’ll be just fine.” She teared up as it began to sink in. “Don’t cry boys. Stop that…” She sniffled and buried her face into Peridot’s chest. “I’m not going to die…” She swallowed hard. “I wasn’t that sick.” She didn’t remember the seizures and didn’t know they were bad. It hadn’t sunk in how lucky she had been.

“You were that sick.” Branch swallowed hard and sniffled.

“You almost died.” Peridot began to cry again. He closed his eyes and held her close.

“Oh my god…” Smidge began to cry with him. She snuggled into him and began to shake. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was that bad.” She now regret mating with Biggie and Guy Diamond. It finally sank in that she had been very sick. “I don’t want to die…”


	14. Working As A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and his family work as a team to get through a busy morning.

Later that day, the boys finally brought Smidge back home. Branch sat down in the bed with her and set her down by Fairy. He reached over and kissed his sleepy wife gently. “Wake up dear. We need to have a talk…”

Fairy began to come to. She groaned and stretched out. “I’m so tired Branch…” She put her pillow over her head. She was drained and hadn’t been feeling right.

“I’m pregnant.” Smidge whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was calmer now, but still petrified.

Bella was awake and grasping the side of the bed. She had woken up due to a contraction. She glanced over at her new mates and frowned.

“It’s alright, we will get through this.” Fairy pulled Smidge into a hug. “I’m going to try my hardest to make sure you survive this. We don’t want to lose you.” She could see that her mates were upset. She got up and headed for the bathroom. She needed to go pee.

Smidge hugged her, and then wriggled over to Branch and snuggled into him. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes Smidge, I’m still mad, but I’m not going to let that stand in the way of taking care of you. You’re my wife and I love you. Even if you’re a brat.” Branch pulled her into a gentle hug.

“Are you alright Bella?” Peridot noticed that she was tense.

“My belly hurts.” Bella got up after the contraction was over. She held herself and hurried for the bathroom. She did a pee dance as she waited for her turn on the toilet. “I’m going to pee myself!” She had tears in her eyes.

Fairy gasped and hurried up. She moved off the toilet and moved out of the way.

Bella pulled her panties off and sat on the toilet. She breathed hard as she tried to pee. It wasn’t comfortable. She was having a hard time relaxing enough to eliminate.

“You’re in labor.” Fairy gently removed her panties. “You may have the baby here if you like? He or she is due and should be healthy enough for a home delivery.”

Peridot peeked in and saw that there was some blood on Bella’s panties. He smiled softly and leaned on the door frame. “Well, at least something good will come out of today.”

“I want to have the baby here.” Bella grasped the sides of the toilet and sighed in relief as she began to pee. “Oh god, is the pain usually this bad?”

“Labor is very painful, but the baby is worth it.” Fairy helped her out of her night clothes. “When you’re done, I’ll help you into the bed. It’ll be more comfortable.”

Peridot began getting ready for a home birth. He was curious about the coloration of the baby. He hadn’t seen Bella’s true colors yet. He was hoping that the baby would give them a clue. “Branch? Smidge? Bella is in labor. She wants a home birth.” He grabbed some blankets and a diaper. He also had a onesie ready to put on the baby. The weather was really cold for a newborn.

Branch perked up and got up. “I’ll go get breakfast going so that the kids are less likely to disturb.” He headed for the kitchen.

“I’ll help you Branch.” Smidge got up and followed him towards the kitchen. She was still shaken, but knowing a baby was coming had pulled her out of it a little bit.

Bella finished in the bathroom. She made her way towards the bedroom. She stopped at the door and leaned on the door frame. She groaned and held her swollen belly. “Oh my god…” She breathed hard.

Fairy was right beside her. She rubbed her back soothingly. “Deep breaths mama.”

Peridot got the bed ready and went to get a bowl of cool water and a cloth to help keep Bella cool.

When her contraction ended, Bella got onto the bed on her hands and knees. She stayed in that position and hugged into a pillow. “It hurts so bad.” She buried her face into the pillow and whimpered during the next contraction.

“Is Bella OK mama?” Basil came in and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and then frowned when he saw Bella’s bloody vulva. “She’s bleeding!” He hadn’t seen a birth before and was alarmed. He grabbed a towel and put pressure down there. He tried to heal her too.

“Oh! Don’t do that!” Fairy smiled softly when Basil stuck the towel on her vulva. She removed his pressure and pulled him into a hug. “She’s alright sweetheart. She’s having her baby. The blood is normal, and there isn’t enough to worry about.”

Bella startled when Basil pressed the towel onto her sore bits. She moved so she was on her side. She pulled the blanket up over her hip and smiled softly. She knew Basil was worried, and she appreciated that. She didn’t think he should be seeing her bare bottom though, so she covered up, so he didn’t look at it again.

“She’s not going to die?” Basil looked worried. He loved Bella. She was with him, holding his hand when he was very sick. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

“No sweetheart, she isn’t going to die.” Fairy smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair. “You’re a good boy. Why don’t you go help daddy and mama in the kitchen?”

“Alright mama.” Basil left the bedroom. He still looked worried, but he had relaxed, knowing that Bella wasn’t going to die.

Peridot came into the bedroom and set the bowl of water by Bella’s side of the bed. He grabbed a cloth and wet it down. He set it down on her forehead and smiled at her. “You’re very brave Bella. I’m going to check to see if the baby is ready or not.” He pulled the blanket down and checked her progress. He frowned feeling a foot. He gently pushed the foot back into the pod and then looked up at Bella. “I’m going to try to reposition the baby. He or she is trying to come out breech.” He began pressing and shifting the baby gently through her abdomen.

Bella cringed, feeling his hand up in her vaginal opening. She squeaked when he pushed the foot back up. She grasped the sheets as he worked on moving the baby. As another contraction hit, she let out a cry. She was in a lot of pain. “Stop! Wait! It hurts…”

Fairy ran her hand through Bella’s hair. “You’re doing so well. It’s alright mama.”

“Sorry Bella. I’ll wait for the contraction to stop.” Peridot had his hand gently draped over her belly. He smiled softly when he felt a kick as soon as the contraction was over. “The little one is making his or her opinion clear.” He finished repositioning the baby. He checked again and sighed in relief. “I got him or her in the right position. Push when you feel the urge to push Bella.”

Basil came back in and frowned. “Bella cried out in pain.” He looked worried as he peered around Peridot.

Cherry followed him in and smiled softly. “Pain is normal during labor Basil.” She was excited. She walked over to Bella and held her hand. “Do you have a name picked out yet?”

“No, I want to see what the baby looks like first.” Bella breathed hard and began to push. She squeezed Cherry’s hand and whimpered in pain. She gasped, feeling the baby’s head emerge. “Oh my god!” She cried out in pain as she pushed the rest of him out. He was pastel green with light blue hair. He let out cries as Peridot cleaned him up. “He’s so pretty.” She breathed hard and teared up. “A lighter color like his father.”

“Aww, he’s so pretty!” Basil moved closer and cooed at the newborn. “He looks like mint ice cream.”

“He’s precious. You did so well Bella.” Fairy reached down and kissed her.

Branch came in and looked at the little baby boy. He smiled, seeing that the baby was healthy and crying loudly. “You did a great job Bella. He’s a strong little boy.”

Smidge peered in and cracked a smile. She loved babies. She put her hand on her belly and sniffled. She wondered if she would meet her twins. She was so scared. She slipped back out and went to set up the table for breakfast.

Peridot finished cleaning the baby boy. He put a diaper on him, and gently dressed him. He gave him to his mama and admired him. “He’s a pretty shade of green.”

“I’m going to name him Mint.” Bella looked down at her son and caressed his cheek gently. “Welcome to this big world Mint. Daddy loved you very much and will watch you from heaven.” She teared up when he began to cry again. “I know baby, I’m going to miss him too.” She sniffled and smiled at him. “He’s already very proud of you. I can’t wait to see what your future holds.” She looked up at her new family and cocked her head. Fairy, Peridot, Branch, and Basil had their mouths gapped open.

“You’re the prettiest shade of dark forest green that I have ever seen.” Peridot smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“And pretty three toned pastel yellow, yellow, and orange yellow hair.” Fairy smiled at her and ran her hand through Bella’s long hair.

“Pretty Bella.” Basil smiled and held hands with Cherry. He was glad that Bella was happy again.

Bella looked at her skin and smiled softly. “Thank you.” She began helping her son latch on to feed. She had relaxed considerably, knowing that she was safe and that her son was healthy. She had restored hope for the future.

Fairy helped Bella with Mint. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked forward to a long and wonderful future with Bella and Mint. They were a wonderful addition to their large family.


	15. Last Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls sit down with Smidge for a meeting and come up with a plan for her pregnancy.

It had been a week since Smidge found out she was pregnant with twins. She had gathered all of their friends and family. The older children watched their siblings, along with a handful of older trolls whom didn’t know Smidge as well as her friends. Poppy wanted them to come up with a plan of action. She wanted to make sure they did what Smidge wanted them to do, if anything was ever to happen to her during this pregnancy.

“Thank you, everyone for gathering here today. As many of you know, Smidge was extremely sick during her last pregnancy. She didn’t realize just how sick she was and got pregnant again. We have all come to the realization that she may not survive this pregnancy. We came here so that we can discuss what we should do if the worst-case scenarios happen, and to listen to her last wishes, if she happens to not survive her pregnancy. Smidge…” She motioned her friend to stand. She looked very worried. Smidge was her best friend.

Smidge stood and looked among her friends. She took a deep breath. “First of all, I want to make sure you all know that I’m very sorry for my behavior that led up to my pregnancy. I got several of you involved that didn’t wish to be involved. I would also like to apologize to my family for giving them a lot of grief.” She pulled out a list from her dress pocket. She looked at it and looked up at them. “If I happen to die at any time during this pregnancy, I wish to have my twins named Crash and West for boys, Daisy and Daffodil for girls. If they are one of each, I want Crash and Daisy.” She rubbed tears from her cheek. “I want to be buried with Quill and Zen’s teddy bears that I made for them. I want to be buried right next to them. I want to be with them in death.” She blinked a few tears away. Her vision was getting blurry. “I want my babies taken care of. Make sure they know that their mother loved them very much. If possible, I want my last meal to be one of Branch’s omelets with mushrooms, spinach, and onion, tomato juice, and a blueberry muffin. I want all the children taught how to defend themselves. Some of you know the techniques I use. I want them passed on.” She sighed and sniffled. “If I survive, but I can’t function for any reason, I don’t want you to prolong my life. Let me go. If I have even a slight chance of making a full recovery, do anything and everything in your power to let me live. I want to be here to protect my babies.” She broke down and began to cry. She couldn’t do it anymore.

“We will take very good care of your babies Smidge.” Branch pulled her into a hug and held her. “Let’s try to do some fun things that won’t be too dangerous for the twins while you still feel good. If you want omelets every day for breakfast, they you will get it. Perhaps you can help coach the kids too. You might not get sick. We can always hope, but it’s good to prepare for it. If anyone is going to survive this illness, you will. You’re strong.”

“I don’t feel strong right now.” Smidge sniffled and looked up at her mate. “This is the first time in my life that I feel like I don’t have any control. I’ve done everything in my power to be strong and tough, because so many trolls thought I couldn’t be strong because I’m a dwarf. I had to prove them wrong. I want to live so I can keep proving that I really am tough as dried beans.”

“You are tough Smidge. I’ve seen you go through a lot in the last fourteen years. Hell, you should have died at least four times. Remember that you saved Poppy from drowning in the flood? You’re a hero for so many reasons and you’re a great mother. If anyone can beat this, you can.” Creek smiled softly. “You also survived a broken neck and are walking around like it never happened. You’re an amazingly strong troll Smidge.”

“I vote that for the next four months you do all the things you want to do or thought you could never do.” Poppy smiled and hugged her. “We’ll get you through this. It’s going to be alright.”

“Yeah, but you’re all probably pregnant too.” Smidge smiled softly. “Getting back at me for being a jerk.”

“Well yeah! You made me jealous. It was only fair.” Branch stuck out his tongue.

“I have one more request. I want another orgy. Just my family and the royal family this time.” Smidge shuffled her feet. “When I’m a little less nauseous.”

“Of course, love. Whatever you want.” Peridot nodded and smiled. “We’re all going to enjoy the next four months, just in case.”

“Yes, enjoy it to it’s fullest.” Fairy agreed. “And I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. We all love you Smidge.”

Smidge smiled and hugged into her family and friends. She felt better now. She had her family and she was going to try to enjoy and live life to the fullest, just in case.


	16. A Teenage Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected request from Smidge has everyone gathering for an amusing wedding.

“Are you sure about this Smidge?” Poppy was getting ready for a wedding. It had been a month since she had made requests, just in case her pregnancy killed her. Several trolls were pregnant, and she wasn’t sure this was a good idea. Especially since the two involved where only teenagers.

“Yes, I’m very sure.” Smidge hadn’t been feeling right for a few days and was starting to suspect she had the same illness that made her sick with Parsley. Her ankles were swollen, just like they had been before when she started feeling sick. She wanted to see one of her kids get married, but her eldest children where only thirteen. “I want lots of pictures.”

“Cherry is only fourteen, and Basil is only thirteen. They’re so young Smidge.” Creek had his concerns but knew that Cherry and Basil were bonded and there was already a plan of them both getting married when they were adults.

“So? I was sixteen, Peridot and Branch were fifteen, and Fairy was fourteen when we mated. What is one year younger? Besides, this is special circumstances. Basil saved her life. She wants him, and he deserves her.” Smidge began fixing her hair. She was sporting a baby pink dress that went all the way down to her ankles. It was still cold outside, so she also had a white sweater on to keep warm with.

“They better not mate at this age. Cherry may show signs of being ready, but I’ve watched Basil. That boy is not mature enough to be a father. Besides, I don’t think he is interested yet. He’s in the early stages of puberty.” Poppy looked really concerned now. She hoped Smidge didn’t give those two ideas.

“If he isn’t interested in sex yet, there will be nothing to worry about.” Smidge finished getting ready. “Come on, let’s go!” She tugged on Poppy to go. She was eager and was also getting hungry.

“We’re going…” Creek whistled for the kids to follow, and then headed for the concert mushroom. He hoped that this wouldn’t end up being a major disaster.

“Easy Smidge, I’m nauseous.” Poppy groaned as she was dragged by Smidge.

Everyone had gathered to watch the two trollings get married. With their marriage, both colonies would combine. Cherry would no longer be a princess in her own right; however, she would become royal chancellor when she was old enough to help Rapid when he became king.

King Sparrow was making last minute adjustments to Cherry’s hair. He looked happy. He wanted his daughter happy, and he was glad she choose Basil. Basil was a hero and meant a lot to him now. He wanted them happy.

“Do I have to kiss her?” Basil looked worried as he glanced around. He was starting to like kissing Cherry, but he didn’t like kissing in front of his family. It was embarrassing. He gasped, seeing that Smidge was walking towards him. “Hiya mom, I…I…” He blushed when she pulled him down by the tie. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue tie. The normally confident and adventurous trolling was very nervous about all this.

“You’re going to kiss her. I know you enjoy it.” Smidge patted his cheek and grinned when he flushed head to toe. “You’re so adorable.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you son.” She let him go and nudged him towards Cherry. “Make me proud.” She giggled when he groaned and rubbed his cheek.

Cherry giggled, hearing the familiar smack of lips against a cheek. She was amused as she heard Basil walk towards her. “Smidge is not subtle. Don’t worry Basil. It’s going to be OK.” She reached over and kissed his forehead. “I love you…”

“I love you too, Cherry.” Basil took her hands into his hands and smiled at her. He looked at the colony members and blushed, seeing that everyone had their eyes on them.

Creek stood on the concert mushroom and smiled at everyone. “Thank you everyone for gathering here to witness the union of two colonies and two young trolls. With taking each other’s hands, the mountain village of Gustonia will join forces with their alliance the valley village of Jiroemon. Basil, do you take Cherry as you wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part?”

“Yes, I want her to be my wife.” Basil nodded and let out a nervous giggle when someone whistled at them.

Cherry giggled and put one of her hands up over her mouth. “Relax Basil…”

Poppy was amused but kept her composure. She cleared her throat and looked in the direction of the whistle. “Shh…”

“Cherry, do you take Basil as your husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?” Creek smiled at the young couple.

“I do.” Cherry was shaking with excitement. She had come to really love Basil. He was all hers.

“Then by the power invested by me, the king of Gustonia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Creek looked happy for them.

Basil pulled Cherry close and began kissing her. He held her and made happy noises when she shoved her tongue into his mouth. It was odd, but it felt right. He did it to her and closed his eyes. He liked this.

“No grandchildren for at least four more years!” Branch shouted from the group. He didn’t like that they were Frenching.

“Get her Basil! Good job!” Smidge cheered and clapped her hands. She was very amused and happy. She looked around as everyone else joined in cheering. She had a smile on her face. She was very happy for her son and daughter in law.

Cherry broke the kiss and looked towards him. “I agree with your dad. No kids until we’re adults. I’m very happy we’re a family now.” She snuggled into him and smiled. “My hero…”

“My Cherry. I love you…” Basil held her and smiled. He looked forward to a lifetime of love with her. He wasn’t going to trade her for the world.


	17. Giving Sight To Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy finally convinces Cherry to have the surgery she needs to restore her sight.

A week after their wedding, Cherry, Sparrow, and Basil were on their way towards the medical pod. Fairy had insisted Cherry have the surgery to restore her sight. Cherry was very nervous. She never remembered what it was like to see, and she was worried that she would regret being able to see. It was all she had known for thirteen years of her fourteen-year life. As they approached the medical pod, she turned to Basil and hugged into him. “I changed my mind.”

“We’ll be right here with you Cherry.” Sparrow reassured. He was nervous too but was glad she was getting the procedure done.

“Don’t worry Cherry. It’s not as bad as you think it’ll be. I been through it before. The worst you will deal with is nausea and perhaps some vomiting. I will be right beside you every step of the way.

“Alright…” Cherry hesitated, and then continued into the medical pod. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited to be seen.

Sparrow sat down in a chair and waited. He knew this was going to take some time.

Harmony was in for a checkup. She had had her baby over a month earlier. It was a girl and she had seafoam green skin with three toned light green, green, and dark green hair. She had named her daughter Fern. “Hello Basil. Hello Cherry. Hello Sparrow. How are you all today?”

“Fern looks perfect Harmony. You’re doing a great job.” Fairy gently gave Fern to her mother and smiled. She turned to Cherry and walked over to her. “Are you ready sweetie?”

“I’m nervous.” Cherry said honestly. “I’m not ready, but I know I should do it.”

“I’m nervous too.” Basil led Cherry towards the back room. He wanted to watch. He also wanted to heal her when it was over.

“I’m excited for my daughter.” Sparrow smiled softly.

“Good luck! It’s worth it.” Harmony tucked Fern into her hair, and then headed for her flower pod.

Fairy followed them to the backroom. She began setting up for the surgery. She was round in the belly due to triplets, but she was going to make it work, just like she had for Yang’s surgery when she was pregnant with Ginger. She set the bed down to her level and helped Cherry onto the bed. She gave her sedatives and continued to prepare for the surgery while Cherry got sleepy.

Basil held Cherry’s hand. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Cherry began to cry. She was very nervous and scared. She squeezed Basil’s hand. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Fairy cleaned the area around Cherry’s eyes and began preforming the surgery. She made sure to go slow enough that Basil was able to see what she was doing, but fast enough that not too much blood was lost.

Basil watched with wide eyes. He was fascinated by the procedure. Fairy would have done the same thing with his own eyes when he was five years old. He asked lots of questions as she worked on Cherry’s eyes.

Fairy answered them as the questions came. Once she was all done fixing Cherry’s eyes, she looked up at him. “Heal her please. She’s all done.” She went to go wash her hands.

Basil healed Cherry. Once he was done, he gave her a hug. “I love my Cherry.” He gently picked her up and carried her into the front room. He set her down in a bed and covered her up. “She’s going to wake up needing to pee. I remember that.”

“Oh yes, you had to pee badly. I recall that day.” Fairy walked over to Sparrow. “She did well. She should wake up in two or three hours.”

“Thank you so much Fairy. She had a bad fall when she was a baby. I look forward to her being able to see again.” Sparrow smiled softly. “I hope it worked.”

“It should.” Fairy put her hand on her belly. Her triplets were moving and kicking.

Three hours later, Cherry began to come to. She groaned and cracked her eyes open. She closed them again, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden bright light. She gasped when Basil propped her bottom up and tucked a bedpan under her. She blushed, realizing she wasn’t wearing panties. “Basil? What are you doing?” She was groggy.

“I had to pee right away, but believe me, you’re not going to want to be upright at first.” Basil covered her for privacy and held her hand.

“Oh…” Cherry smiled softly. She did have to pee. She relaxed so she could go. “You’re so good to me.”

“I try.” Basil reached over and kissed her.

“I saw that.” Fairy teased Basil. She was glad that Cherry was awake and was in no hurry for her to get up. She knew Basil felt ill at first.

Basil waited until she was done, and then took care of the pan for her. Once that was taken care of, he crawled into the bed and snuggled up to her. “Try opening your eyes again.”

Cherry cracked her eyes open and looked into Basil’s blue and green eyes. She smiled softly. “There’s my handsome husband.”

“I have a pretty wife too. You’ll see yourself later. I think you’re very pretty.” Basil kissed her forehead and smiled.

Sparrow smiled and watched her. He was glad she appeared to be able to see. She had a long road ahead of her, but this was one step closer to a colorful world that she would have otherwise never had.


	18. A Very Sick Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge’s condition takes a turn for the worst.

Everything went smoothly and without any major events until Smidge hit her fifth month of pregnancy, about a month a half later. She was on her way to the bathroom when the first major seizure sent her falling to the ground. She was unable to control her body. It was a grand mal seizure and was a long and nasty one. She had lost control of her bowels and bladder. This wasn’t her first one since she got pregnant, but this was the first violent one.

Jade was the one to find her seizing by the bathroom. She shrieked and put her hand over her mouth. “Daddy!” She held Smidge gently and tried to heal her. She was shaking upset and worried.

Sage came running over. Tears filled her eyes as she held her mother’s head.

Peridot hurried over and frowned. He waited for the seizure to end and then gently picked her up. He hurried towards the medical pod with her. She didn’t look good. He got her inside and set her down in a bed. He began cleaning her up. He had a feeling they were going to have to deliver the twins. They were going to be a month early. Miracle was born this early, but Fairy was healthy. Smidge’s twins were less likely to be that lucky since Smidge hadn’t been well during her pregnancy. 

Smidge began to come to. She cracked her eyes open and held her chest. “My chest hurts…” She cringed and gritted her teeth. “Oh my god…” She closed her eyes and frowned. “I’m going to die.” She swallowed hard and put her hand over her belly. “Save my babies…”

Fairy, Branch, Jade, and Sage followed Peridot to the medical pod. They surrounded Smidge’s bedside. All of them were deeply concerned.

Boo walked over to them. He was in the medical pod that day.

“Don’t talk like that Smidge. You’re not going to die.” Peridot finished cleaning her up and covered her up with a dry sheet. “Deep breaths. It was just a seizure.” He was hoping that it was the only one she had.

“Come closer Peridot.” Smidge frowned and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding. “I want a kiss…”

Peridot got closer and began running his hand through her long blue green hair. He kissed her gently and took her hand. “I love you…”

Branch had tears in his eyes. He was petrified. “I love you…”

“Mama is going to be alright, right?” Jade was shaking.

Sage nodded and sniffled. “Mama is going to be alright. She’s tough.”

Fairy took Smidge’s hand. “We all love you Smidge.”

Smidge kissed Peridot back. She was weak and tired. She began to doze off.

Peridot tucked her gently. He saw this as a good sign. “Maybe it was just the one seizure. She needs to be watched.”

“I agree. She needs to be watched closely.” Boo gently checked the twins. “The twins seem alright. They’re moving around. Smaller than they should be. One is very clearly a dwarf and is very small.”

“I noticed that too.” Fairy nodded. She was worried about Smidge and the twins.

“I hope she can make it another two weeks. It’ll be better for the babies.” Branch looked worried. He put his had on his belly. He was pregnant too, with a single child. Peridot was also pregnant with his own pod.

Jade and Sage crawled into the bed with Smidge. They snuggled up to her and sandwiched her between them. They were worried about their mama.

Smidge groaned and arched her back as the muscle in her back contracted. She let out a cry before she began to seize again.

Peridot pulled Jade off the bed as fast as he could.

Boo grabbed Sage and pulled her off. Smidge was strong, and a whack during a seizure would hurt.

Jade squealed from the sudden movement. She frowned and looked at Smidge with wide eyes.

Sage shook her head and cried into her hands. She was very worried about her mama.

“The babies need to come out.” Fairy frowned and looked at Boo. “Do it now. It’s the only way we can save all three.”

Branch hurried to the back room and began setting it up for premature babies. He looked deeply concerned.

Peridot let Jade go and began helping Branch.

Boo nodded and waited for the seizure to end. He didn’t want to injure Smidge or her babies.

Smidge suddenly went still. Her heart had suddenly stopped.

It took a few seconds for Fairy to realize it, but when she did, she let out a sob. “I need my surgical kit!” She climbed onto the bed and checked Smidge’s pulse. She didn’t find one. “Help me!” She couldn’t do life saving measures. She was too heavily pregnant.

Boo ran over and got on the bed. He began preforming life saving measures on Smidge. “Give her breaths Fairy.” He had tears in his eyes as he tried to save her.

Peridot ran over and set the surgical kit down. He pulled out a scalpel and cut Smidge open. He removed her entire pod, twins included, and set the pod down beside her. He frowned and tried to heal her.

Branch opened the pod and removed the babies. He began cleaning them and stimulating them. They didn’t look good. Both were baby girls, and both were limp.

Sage and Jade backed away and sobbed. They held each other and shook hard.

Fairy gave Smidge a few breaths. She was shaking upset.

Boo checked her pulse and frowned. He didn’t find one. He kept trying, hopeful that she would come back. “Please Smidge…”

Peridot teared up and shook his head. “She’s gone…” He turned to the twins. He began helping the glitter dwarf baby. She was yellow with white hair. After lots of stimulation and a couple of tiny breaths into her mouth, she began letting out weak cries. “That’s a good girl. Hello Daisy…” He sniffled and chocked out a sob.

Branch sniffled and patted the second twin’s back. She had long arms and legs. She was yellow like Smidge, with blue green hair. She appeared to be Biggie’s daughter by how long her limbs were. She began letting out soft cries. “There we go. Welcome to our world Daffodil.” He sniffled and held her close. “We’ve got you. Don’t worry. Mama Bella will feed you.”

Fairy covered Smidge so that Sage and Jade didn’t see her in the condition she was in. She cried into her hands and began to shake. “Oh my god, Smidge…”

“She’s dead…” Jade chocked out a sob. She was very upset.

“Oh my god no!” Sage cried over Jade’s shoulder. She was inconsolable.

A few hours later, everyone, except for Boo and the premature twins gathered for a funeral. Smidge was tucked in a casket with the two teddy bears she requested, along with some of her favorite foods, flowers, and her favorite gem.

Everyone was gray as they stood in front of the casket. They all knew this might happen, but it didn’t make this any easier.

Boo stayed with the twins, but he did watch from the medical pod window. The twins had feeding tubes fished down their noses and were struggling a little bit to breathe, but they were proving to be fighters like their mother.

“Thank you for gathering here today. Today, we lost a fierce warrior. A good mother. A stubborn brat.” Creek chocked up. “Today, we say goodbye to Smidge. She was a friend, a lover, and a fiercely protective mother. It is with heavy hearts that we lay her down to rest. She will now protect us from the other side. Goodbye friend. You will be very missed.” He helped lower the casket into the freshly dug earth. Once she was in the ground, everyone worked together to put dirt over her casket.

“Why are they burying mama?” Pumpkin was only five and didn’t understand. He looked up at his surviving parents. “She’s going to get cold!” He went to grab the shovel from Peridot. He didn’t like this.

“It’s not fair!” Jadice cried into his hands. The little six-year-old was shaking upset. He snuggled into Pearl and cried into her dress.

“I’m going to miss her too.” Pearl hugged her baby brother. She had tears running down her cheeks.

“She’s gone Pumpkin.” Sky pulled his baby brother into a hug and held him.

“Let me go! She’s going to get cold!” Pumpkin sobbed into Sky’s leg. “Stop burying her!”

Fairy cried into her hands. Seeing the children this upset crushed her little heart. She couldn’t save Smidge. It broke her heart.

Once she was buried, everyone went home to grieve. This was hard. It wasn’t going to be the same without her.


	19. Remembering Smidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge’s grave gets lots of visitors.

Basil had Parsley in his arms as he walked towards Smidge’s grave. Miracle was with him. It had been a week since her death. He got to the grave and looked down at where she was laid to rest. The grave was covered with flowers and small gifts. Several trolls had stopped by to leave her presents. She was a popular troll and was loved by so many. “Hi mom…”

“Mama needs to come back.” Miracle hugged into Basil and frowned. She missed Smidge a lot. She didn’t quite understand that death meant that the dead don’t come back. Tears ran down her cheeks. “I want mama…”

“I miss her too Miracle. Mama Fairy said the day she almost died because of Bridget, Faith took you and held you. She fed you and kept you safe. Smidge was right there making sure you didn’t die. She helped a lot those first scary days of your life. I heard she was scared too, but she tried to be tough, for you and for our family.” Basil got on his knees and touched the earth that was over Smidge’s casket. “I’m going to help take care of Parsley mom. I’ve got him with me right now. He misses you.”

Parsley began to cry. He put his fist into his mouth and tried to suckle on it. He was getting hungry.

“Parsley wants a cookie.” Miracle was actually wanting a cookie, but she knew the answer would be no. It was too close to lunch time.

“I better go. The micro munchkins are starving.” Basil tucked Parsley into his hair, and then picked up Miracle. He carried her towards their home. He was very sad and still gray. He promised Smidge that he was going to protect his siblings. He was going to try his hardest to make her proud. Once home, he set Miracle down and pulled Parsley out of his hair. He set him in a highchair and went to grab soft food out of the fridge. He warmed it up a little bit, and then began feeding Parsley.

Poppy was the next to visit Smidge’s grave. She set a picture of Basil and Cherry next to her grave. “I caught them kissing again. I thought you would appreciate a copy. He’s trying so hard to stay strong for your family. Fairy’s on bedrest. She’s trying to get closer to term. The triplets are not ready to be born yet.” She sniffled and rubbed her cheek of tears. “I know you made your own decisions, but I wish you didn’t have to go. I miss you.” She began to cry. “You saved my life when I almost drowned in the flood, and then you saved me again when I almost died giving birth to Stream. If you didn’t show up when I had him, I would be in the afterlife too. This isn’t fair.” She sniffled and looked up when she heard someone coming over. She smiled softly. “Hi Biggie.”

Biggie pulled Poppy into a hug and held her. He cried as he ran his hand through her magenta colored hair. “I miss her so much…”

“I miss her too. Have you seen your daughter? She’s a spitting image of Smidge but is going to be a tall girl. Her legs, arms, and torso are long.” Poppy sniffled and buried her face into Biggie’s shirt.

“Yeah, I saw Daffodil and Daisy. They’re very cute. Little fighters.” Biggie sniffled wiped his face of tears with a tissue. “Going to be cute watching them grow up. Daisy’s going to be very short, and Daffodil will be tall. Little big twins.”

Poppy sniffled and let out a small giggle. “I’m already picturing that. I’m betting Daisy will be the spitfire, and Daffodil will be a softy like you.”

“Yeah, probably…” Biggie smiled softly. “I remember when Smidge found me when I was a kid. She thought I was the biggest troll she had ever seen. I think I’m still taller than everyone else.”

“Cooper was the same height as you.” Poppy sniffled and frowned. “She’s with him now.”

“Yeah, and Fuzzbert too.” Biggie sighed softly. “She’s not alone. It gives me some peace knowing she has friends on the other side to keep her company.”

“Yeah, she has several on the other side to keep her company.” Poppy smiled softly. “I feel a little better now.”

“Me too. Let’s go get some food to eat. It’s lunch time, and you need to eat.” Biggie put his hand on her swollen belly.

“You need to eat too.” Poppy rubbed his belly gently and smiled when she felt a light kick. “Hello baby…”

“I’ll eat, don’t worry.” Biggie took her hand and walked towards his home. “I’ll make lunch. My treat.”

“Thank you, Biggie. You’re so sweet.” Poppy walked with him towards his home.

Branch and Peridot came to the grave next. They rearranged the gifts and flowers. They both set new flowers on her grave and stood next to each other. They had taken Smidge’s death hard and they knew Fairy and Bella were struggling too.

“We miss you every day, Smidge. I wish that you were able to stay. The children miss you. We miss you. Our friends miss you. Your daughters are strong and proving that they won’t give up. They definitely have your fighting spirit.” Branch squeezed Peridot’s hand.

“Fairy wanted to come, but the triplets tried to come the day you died. We got the contractions to stop, but she’s on bedrest. We’re worried about the babies.” Peridot sighed and sniffled. “Bella’s with her to watch her and to keep Mint, Daffodil, and Daisy fed. They just came home last night. They’re so pretty Smidge. You did a good job with those two.”

Branch teared up. “I know you were scared, but it was very brave of you to keep your pod so they could live. I know you didn’t want us to remove the pod to save your life.” He recalled a month before she died, she had talked about removing her pod early so she could live, but the babies would have died. When she realized she would lose the twins, she decided to keep her pod longer, so that they could live. It was an honorable move, even though this whole thing was brought on by her own stubbornness.

Peridot sniffled and began to sing. He looked over at Branch when he joined him in song. They were going to miss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song that Branch and Peridot sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6T5cRCyQaf4


	20. The Imaginary Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin seems to have a vivid imagination, and it really creeping out his family.

Another week later, Pumpkin was in the middle of nightmare. The little guy was dreaming about when his mama was being buried. He woke up and whimpered. He got up and hurried over to the light. He turned it on and grabbed his teddy bear that his mama made him. He held and it sniffled. “I want a hug mama.” He stuck his bottom lip out. “I want a real hug mama.” He sniffled and headed for the bathroom. He needed to go potty.

“Who are you talking to Pumpkin?” Jadice followed him with his own teddy bear and yawned. He had heard his brother whimper.

“I’m talking to mama.” Pumpkin sat on the toilet and went potty.

“I miss mama.” Jadice frowned and snuggled with his teddy bear.

“Mama is here.” Pumpkin looked confused. He got off the toilet and flushed it. He headed for the kitchen and rubbed his nose. He was coming down with a cold and wasn’t feeling well.

“Mama died.” Jadice was starting to understand that she wasn’t going to come back.

“What are you two doing up out of bed?” Peridot came out and yawned. He was a sleepy daddy.

“Mama said that Parsley is hungry.” Pumpkin grabbed a stool and pushed it over to the fridge. He climbed up and opened the door.

“I’m hungry too.” Jadice yawned and stretched out.

“A small snack and then go to bed. Parsley is fine Pumpkin.” Peridot looked towards the nursery when Parsley began to fuss and then cry. It sounded like he was hungry. He flushed, thinking that was very odd. He thought perhaps Pumpkin had went to check on his baby brother. He got a small bowl of soft food and warmed it up. He then headed for the bedroom with it. He picked up Parsley and sat down in a chair with him. He began feeding him.

Pumpkin followed Peridot into the nursery. He sat down beside him and touched Peridot with his hand. “That’s better.”

Peridot gave Parsley a small spoon full. He smiled as his son spit some of it out. “I know you would rather have milk, but you’re a big boy. Your siblings need the milk now baby. You need to learn how to eat solids.” He looked up and startled badly when he saw Smidge. He dropped the bowl and widened his eyes. “What on earth?!”

Pumpkin removed his hand and frowned. “What’s wrong daddy?”

Peridot blinked a few times and shook his head. He no longer saw her. “Daddy’s alright. Just seeing things.” He got up and picked up the bowl. He went back to feeding Parsley. “Go to bed Pumpkin. You’re going to be tired.”

“OK daddy.” Pumpkin headed for his bed.

“Everything alright in here?” Fairy walked in and put her hand on her belly.

“Just tired and seeing things. Are you alright mama?” Peridot thought he smelled blood. He gave Parsley another bite, and then put him in the cradle with Ginger.

“Contractions…” Fairy frowned and closed her eyes. “Let’s get to the medical pod. I won’t get one of the babies out on my own.” She was going to have to have surgery this time. One of the babies was too big.

“I’ve got you mama.” Peridot picked her up. “Branch? Bella? I’m taking Fairy to the medical pod.”

“I’ll stay here with the babies.” Bella volunteered. She got up and went to tend to Parsley. He was fussing.

Branch got up and headed for the medical pod.

Fairy leaned into Peridot and closed her eyes. She was nervous. This was the first time she was going to need to be cut open. She hoped it went smoothly.

Peridot got to the medical pod. He went to the back room and gave her sedatives. He laid her on her back and began getting ready to remove the babies himself. He was shaking nervous. He knew what he was doing, but it was the first time he had operated on her, and he was also jumpy after seeing Smidge. That had really freaked him out. Once Fairy was unconscious, he opened her up. He gently removed the first baby and gave him to Branch.

Mama Goldie was in. She got ready to help clean the triplets. She knew how protective Peridot was, so she didn’t take over.

The first baby was a dwarf sized light green, blue, and light blue glitter baby. He had white and light blue multicolored hair. He cried as Branch cleaned him up.

“Looks like you had a baby with her too.” Branch raised a brow and shot a glance at Peridot. He had a feeling Peridot mated with Fairy as soon as he got home.

“Yes, she was irresistible.” Peridot smiled softly. He pulled out the next baby. She was a blue trolling with white hair. She had long arms, legs, and torso. She was clearly another Biggie baby. “Not sure how the girls mated with Biggie. He’s huge.” He gently gave the newborn to Mama Goldie.

Mama Goldie blushed but began cleaning the baby. “She’s cute…”

“They clearly managed.” Branch finished cleaning the first baby and waited for the third.

Peridot got the last baby out. He was a very light pink glitter dwarf, with white hair. He gave him to Branch and smiled when he began to cry. “All of them are healthy. Good…” He was worried about them. He began healing Fairy. 

“He’s so cute.” Branch cleaned him up and looked at the triplets. They were all from different fathers, but that was alright. “We have three names to come up with.”

“I’m sure Fairy will think of lovely names.” Peridot picked Fairy up once she was healed and carried her towards the front room. He was glad that she got through the surgery. He looked around, thinking he might see Smidge again, but he didn’t see her.

A few hour later, Fairy came to. She looked around and groaned. “Where are my babies?”

“Right here.” Peridot gently gave the babies to her so she could see them.

“They’re so cute Fairy.” Branch sat down beside her and kissed her.

“They’re precious.” Fairy smiled at them. “Solar for the first boy, Moon for the girl, and Starlight for the second boy…” She wanted to give them heavenly names, in Smidge’s honor. She sniffled and began to cry. She wished Smidge was here to see them.


	21. Ghostly Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has gone from creepy to downright eerie.

Peridot kept quiet about seeing Smidge. He was pretty sure he was seeing her because he missed her. The time in the nursery wasn’t the last time he saw her. He saw her again while reading a story to Pumpkin. He saw her another time while holding Jadice, Miracle, and Pumpkin when they broke down and all began to cry. He also saw her when he carried Pumpkin to bed. It was the fifth time he saw her that he saw a pattern. He only saw her when he had physical contact with Pumpkin. It had been two weeks since the triplets were born. He carried Pumpkin over to visit Creek. He had questions and was hoping that Creek might be able to provide answers, since he was Pumpkin’s biological father. He got to the door and knocked on it.

Poppy answered the door and frowned. “Bad timing for a visit Peridot. I’m in labor.”

“She’s not the only one.” Creek was getting ready to go as fast as he could move while heavily pregnant. They were trying to make sure the kids were all set for lunch before they went. Obsidian had volunteered to babysit.

“I’m not going to make it to the medical pod.” Faith leaned on the couch and breathed.

“You didn’t say anything? Again?! Oh my god Faith you’ve got to tell us when you’re in labor!” Poppy frowned and cringed during a contraction.

“Uh oh…” Pumpkin put his hands over his eyes. “Mama says to cover my eyes.”

Peridot set Pumpkin down. He got blankets and went towards their bedroom. “No worries, I’ve got this.”

Creek walked over to Faith and helped her towards their room. Peridot was there, so they were going to be just fine. He helped her into the bed and helped her out of her panties.

Faith clenched her teeth during the next contraction and pushed. She reached down and put her hand on the baby’s head. She groaned and breathed hard. “I’m sorry…” She pushed the baby out and pulled him onto her chest. She looked at up at Peridot as he cleaned the light blue glitter baby. He had red hair. She smiled when he began to cry. “Good boy…”

“Looks like a Guy Diamond baby to me.” Poppy leaned on the wall and frowned. “Ow…” She closed her eyes and whimpered when she felt the urge to push. She bared down and reached down. She removed her panties and pushed again. She caught her daughter as she was born. She walked over to the bed and began cleaning her up. She was a pink glitter baby with magenta colored hair. “Another Guy Diamond baby…”

“Getting them out before I can help deliver them.” Peridot smiled softly and went to help Poppy next. “They’re very cute.”

“That was fast. Poppy wasn’t going to make it either.” Creek laid down and put his hand on his belly.

“Hello sweetie, you’re very cute.” Faith look down at her newborn son. “I think I will call you Mercury.” She helped him get latched on to nurse.

“That’s a pretty name Faith.” Poppy looked at her daughter and smiled at her. “I want to call you Jewel.” She snuggled with her daughter and also helped her feed.

“Lovely names for lovely babies.” Peridot checked Creek next. “Not far left to go Creek.” He sat down beside him. “I have a question for you about Pumpkin.”

“Is he alright?” Creek looked worried. He knew that the children hadn’t been themselves since Smidge passed away.

“He’s doing alright. Misses mama giving him hugs and snuggles, but he seems to still be able to see her and hear her. A few times now, when he’s touched me, he’s given me the ability to see her too. I was wondering if you knew what that was about? I know you’re a spirit troll, and I thought perhaps it came from your blood line?” Peridot hoped Creek could provide answers.

“He’s a spirit seer? That’s extremely rare, and I think it actually came from Smidge’s side of the family. I’ll do some research on that. She probably carried it and her chances increased with passing it on when she mated with me.” Creek gritted his teeth and groaned during the next contraction. They were getting intense.

“Daddy? Mama wants to talk to you…” Pumpkin walked in and put his hand on Peridot.

“You can see me?! Why didn’t you say something sooner?!” Smidge crossed her arms. She didn’t look amused.

“Smidge, Creek’s about to give birth. Pumpkin shouldn’t watch.” Peridot was flushed with embarrassment. “Go Pumpkin, please.”

Creek blinked and looked at them. He had never seen that before. He whimpered and began to push.

Poppy and Faith looked over with wide eyes. They had never heard or seen it before either.

Pumpkin covered his eyes and scampered towards the door. He bonked his head on the wall and fell down. He burst into tears and began to wail.

Peridot frowned and waited until Creek got the baby out. He set him down on Creek’s chest and wiped his face. He then hurried over to Pumpkin and picked him up. “It’s alright, I’ve got you buddy.” He began healing the bruise on his head.

Creek took a blanket and began cleaning his newborn son. “Aww hi son.” He looked worried about Pumpkin but was glad that Peridot was right there to heal him. He admired his newborn son. He looked like Branch, but with a pink nose instead of lavender. “Branch and I make cute kids.” He covered his son up and helped him latch on to nurse. “I think I might call you Spirit.”

“Creek, you’re a goofball. Of course, you would.” Smidge knew he couldn’t hear her, but she was amused. She looked at Peridot. “You could have said something sooner Peridot. You hide too much.”

“He’s so cute Creek.” Faith got up and went to put a diaper on her son. She got him set up in a diaper, and then took Jewel to put a diaper on her.

“I know I hide a lot.” Peridot ran his hand through Pumpkin’s long two-toned hair. “I miss you Smidge.” He teared up and sniffled.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Smidge smiled and put her hand on his knee. “I know you can’t feel my touch anymore, but I’m always going to be with you.”

“This is so weird.” Creek admitted with a soft smile.

Pumpkin let Peridot go and moved over to Creek. “You pooped out a mini daddy.” He looked confused as he pressed against Creek.

Creek’s face paled. He could now see Smidge too, along with his mother and Peppy.

“You can see Smidge, can’t you Creek?” Poppy watched him and sniffled. She missed Smidge too.

“He looks like he’s seen a ghost.” Smidge put her hand over her mouth. She was still getting use to this but loved that she was able to communicate with them.

“Probably not the only spirit he sees.” Peridot watched him. He had noticed a couple of other spirits in the room too.

“This is so odd…” Creek held Pumpkin and smiled softly. “You have a special gift Pumpkin. It’s going to be a blessing and a curse. I hope you’re strong enough to handle it.”

Pumpkin made faces at the baby and giggled when he yawned. “He’s so cute.”

“I’m sure he can. He’s Smidge’s son.” Peridot smiled softly. He knew Pumpkin. He was a tough boy. He was going to be just fine.


	22. All That Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events tugs at Branch, Peridot, and Fairy’s hearts.

No one ever expected Jade to find love easily. After everything she went through with Peace, they didn’t think their baby girl would open her heart up to love, but all that changed one day when Amethyst was over visiting. He had always had a special place in his heart for the timid teenager and had been a quiet support system. He had watched Basil kiss Cherry several times now and wanted to do that with Jade to show her affection. He scooted closer to her and blushed when his right hand brushed against her left hand. He turned to her and smiled at her with deep purple eyes. The light blue-violet glitter trolling reached towards her and kissed her.

Jade blushed and looked into his eyes. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. She returned the kiss and held him close.

Amethyst let her go and giggled.

Jade giggled and touched noses with him. “Pretty Amethyst…” She held his hand and smiled at him.

“You’re prettier.” Amethyst kissed her again and giggled when she kissed him back.

Peridot heard Pumpkin scamper into the kitchen. He looked down at his son and smiled softly when the little put his hand on his leg. “Mama wants me bud?”

Pumpkin nodded and frowned. “She’s mad.”

Smidge was right there with her arms crossed. “Amethyst just kissed Jade! Twice!” She was flushed.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Peridot walked out of the kitchen and looked around for Jade. He found her in her room and saw that she was snuggled up with Amethyst. Tears filled his eyes. She was growing up and that scared him, but at the same time it made him happy to see that she was so happy.

Pumpkin followed Peridot and put his hand on his daddy again.

“She’s too young! And I’m worried about her!” Smidge protested.

“She’s got to move on Smidge.” Peridot whispered as he looked down at his worried mate’s spirit.

“I promised to protect her. I can’t keep my promise anymore.” Smidge looked upset. She walked over to Jade and put her hand on Jade’s leg. She wished she could talk to her, but right now it would freak her out and Pumpkin was too young to hear that conversation.

“She’s going to be alright Smidge.” Peridot picked up Pumpkin and carried him towards the living space. He wanted to give Jade privacy. He sat down by Branch and smiled at him. “Our little Jade had her first kiss.”

“You’ve got our daughters mixed up Peridot.” Branch had a hard time believing that Jade was ready for that.

“Nope, it’s Jade. She just kissed Amethyst. She looks happy.” Peridot snuggled with Pumpkin and smiled when his baby brushed against his big brother.

“Hi baby.” Pumpkin put his hand on Peridot’s belly. It had only been a couple of days since Creek, Poppy, and Faith had their babies. He was excited for his brothers and sisters.

“Amethyst? She’s made a good choice. He’s a sweetheart.” Branch smiled softly. He teared up and rubbed his face of tears. “I just want her happy.”

“She’s going to be just fine. Amethyst is a good boy.” Peridot couldn’t help but choke up. “Our baby girl is growing up.”

“Our eldest children are growing up too fast. They need to slow down…” Branch sniffled.

Fairy overheard her mates. She peeked into Jade’s room and saw that her daughter was kissing Amethyst. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She began to sing softly. Her baby girl was growing up way too fast.

Jade realized she got caught. She blushed and covered her face with her hand. She giggled and kissed Amethyst again. She put her hand over their faces, so Fairy didn’t see.

Branch heard Fairy. He got up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. “I’m proud of her.”

Peridot carried Pumpkin over and touched Branch. “I’m proud of her too.”

“I’m proud too.” Smidge sighed heavily and watched Jade. She had her concerns, but so long as Amethyst was good to her, she was going to allow it, for now. “Be good to her Amethyst.”

“Take good care of her.” Fairy sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She wanted to make sure Amethyst knew Smidge’s wished. She understood what Smidge said, since she had indirect contact with Pumpkin though her mates.

“I will.” Amethyst held hands with Jade. He had a huge smile on his face. He had a girlfriend. It made him feel good.

Jade giggled and snuggled into Amethyst. She had a boyfriend, and she knew he would protect her. She wasn’t going to trade him for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song that Fairy sang to Jade. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clcNB_EUao8


	23. Big Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Branch’s births end up being harder than anyone expects.

A week later, Cherry was on her way to visit Basil. Even though she was married to him, she still lived with her dad. She knew they were still dependent on their parents. She got to the flower pod and walked in. She was met with a disaster. Branch and Peridot was both in labor and Fairy was trying to get all the kids to get ready to go, but half of them didn’t want to leave Branch or Peridot. They were being clingy because when Smidge had her twins, she had died. Cherry walked over to Fairy and frowned. “I can babysit if you need me to?”

“I’m not going to make it now. It’s too late.” Branch leaned on the table chair and hollered in pain.

“Watch them in the living room.” Fairy hurried to the bedroom and set up for a home delivery. The babies were healthy, so this wasn’t going to be a big deal.

Bella walked Branch to the bedroom and helped him lay down. She helped him get into a comfortable position. She was nervous and excited for the babies.

Peridot followed Bella into the bedroom and leaned into the bed during the next contraction. He whimpered and breathed hard.

“Something is wrong!” Branch cried out in pain as he began to push. He was in way more pain then he recalled labor and delivery being. He grasped onto the sheet of the bed and cried out.

“It’s going to be alright Branch.” Fairy rubbed his back gently.

Basil didn’t like his father’s cry. He hurried into the bedroom and looked at his dad. “Why is he in so much pain?!”

“Basil, help me watch the kids.” Cherry frowned and went to grab his hand. She grimaced when he wriggled out of her grasp.

Peridot looked worried. Branch seemed to be in more pain this normal.

“I can’t do it!” Branch cried out in pain as he tried to push again. The baby wasn’t moving down.

Fairy checked him and frowned. “It’s a big baby Branch, push hard!” She couched him. She looked very worried.

“We’ve got to get him to the surgical supplies. He might need surgery.” Peridot got up again and groaned in pain.

Bella’s heart raced. She was worried about Branch. She escorted Cherry out of the room, and tried to get Basil to go too, but he wasn’t budging.

Branch let out sobs as he pushed harder. He hollered in pain as the baby slowly made its way down. He startled when he suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder. “Pumpkin! Buddy, go to the living space!!!” He took a deep breath and pushed harder. He got the head out and screamed loudly. He was in gobs amount of pain.

At this point almost all of the children were in the bedroom. It was a tight squeeze, but they were all frightened.

Pumpkin turned to Sage and snuggled into her. He was shaking upset. He didn’t like that dad was hurting.

“Focus Branch. You’ve got to get the baby out.” Fairy gently grabbed the baby and began trying to ease the baby out. She winced, hearing a bone break. She hoped she didn’t just kill the baby. “Push hard Branch!”

Branch felt faint at this point. He bared down again and pushed hard. He finally got the baby out. He breathed hard and rested his head on the pillow. He was bleeding profusely and was sweating heavily.

Basil, Jade, Pearl, and Rosy scrambled over and began healing Branch. They all were wide eyed.

Cherry hurried over. “Is the baby alright?”

Fairy checked the newborn boy over. She found that his collar bone was broken. She repositioned the bone. “Heal him for me Cherry.” She felt extremely guilty as she cleared his mouth. She hoped he was still alive. He was darker blue like Biggie, with royal blue hair.

Peridot reached over and touched the baby. His heart broke. “I think he’s gone.”

“Oh, hell no…” Fairy laid the newborn flat on his back and began preforming life saving measures on him. She had tears in her eyes.

Bella put her hand over her mouth. She burst into tears and began to cry.

Cherry put her hand on the baby and helped Fairy by trying to heal him. She had tears running down her cheeks.

Pumpkin crawled into the bed and snuggled into Branch. “Mama is scared daddy.”

Smidge was watching sadly. She walked over and gently took the baby’s spirit into her arms. She walked over to Branch and sat by his head. “I’ve got him daddy. I’m so sorry.” She wanted to comfort him so badly.

“He’s gone…” Branch cried hard. He put his hand on his belly. He faded gray, and he had just got his colors back. He had lost his baby boy.

Peridot swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. He sobbed as he began to push his own baby out. He was shaking hard as he struggled to get his baby out. He cried out as he grasped the pillow.

Fairy gently wrapped Branch’s baby in a blanket and gave him to him. She looked guilty. She blamed herself for his death. She had tried too hard to get him out. She went over to help Peridot with his baby. “Almost there, Peridot. The head’s out.”

Bella began trying to get the younger children out, but they all wriggled out of her grasp. They were worried about their daddies. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Cherry moved to Basil and pulled him into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

Basil held Cherry and cried with her. He was very upset.

Peridot hollered in pain as he gave birth to a healthy and large baby girl. She cried as Fairy cleaned her up. She was a dark blue glitter baby, with light blue, turquoise, and green splotches. She had light green, light blue, and blue multicolored hair. He bled from a tear but was able to heal himself. He looked exhausted.

Fairy got her clean and gently gave her to Peridot. She buried her face into her hands and began to sob. “I’m sorry I killed him!”

“No Fairy, you didn’t kill him. He got stuck.” Bella shook her head and pulled her mate into a gentle hug. “You did everything you could.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Branch sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I don’t blame you. He got stuck…” He looked down at his baby and sniffled. “Your name is Cherish. Because we cherished you for the short time you were in our lives.” He hiccupped and sniffled. He was beyond exhausted from the birth. “I’m so tired…”

“I’m going to name you Heaven.” Peridot sniffled and helped his daughter latch on to nurse. “Your brothers and mother will watch you from heaven.”

A couple of hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Cherish. He was going to be buried right beside Smidge, Quill, and Zen. They were gray as they said goodbye to the little one. They all began to cry. They missed Smidge, and now they had another little one that they were going to miss too. Their hearts were crushed as they sang sadly.


	24. A Depressed Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy struggles to cope with the deaths of Cherish and Smidge.

For the next week, Fairy was very quiet. She took maternity leave, to help Peridot with Heaven. Both boys were struggling to sit comfortably, despite being healed. The large babies had pinched nerves in their hips and had caused them problems when trying to eliminate. They needed help. She still blamed herself for Cherish’s death, despite constant reassurance that she was not at fault for the infant’s death. She had decided to always carry an emergency surgical kit around. She didn’t want this to happen again. She knew that Cherish was a big baby, and knew Branch struggled. Cherish didn’t have to die.

Branch got up in morning early. He headed for the bathroom and sat down. He leaned forward and groaned. He was still sore. He finished going to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and headed for the living space. He found Fairy, curled up on the couch. “Are you alright love?”

“No…” Fairy shook her head and cried into the pillow. “I miss Smidge, and I miss Cherish. I couldn’t save them.”

Branch’s ears drooped. He walked over to her and snuggled right up with her. “I miss them too Fairy, but you can’t save them all. Maybe it’s time you took a break from being a doctor? You’ve been going at this hard for almost fourteen years. It’s time for a vacation…”

“I’m taking a break now, and if someone else dies…” Fairy sniffled and began crying into his chest. “I won’t be able to live with myself…”

“Fairy, I’m right here for you my love.” Branch ran his hand through her long white hair. “I know it hurts.”

“You’re hurting too. I’m being selfish.” Fairy sniffled and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. It terrified her to think she could have easily lost him too, the day he gave birth. It had been the scariest birth she had ever witnessed, and Poppy’s birth with Stream had been scary too.

“You’re the opposite of selfish.” Branch had her look up and wiped her tears away with a tissue. “You’re the most selfless troll I’ve ever met. You think about the health of others before your own health. You’re also a hero. You have saved so many lives…” He watched her sad scarlet colored eyes. “I recall the day we met. If you hadn’t come, I would have drowned, and so would have Peridot. Now we have thirty-three babies to love and cherish. That wouldn’t have happened without you.”

“Thirty-four.” Fairy sniffled and sighed softly.

“No sweetheart, we have thirty-three.” Branch chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Cherry is our daughter you goofball.” Fairy protested, but it did make her smile. She sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue. “We will be having more too, with grandchildren.”

“I don’t want to think about that yet. Basil is only thirteen. I would be a twenty-eight-year-old grandpa.” Branch smiled softly. “He better behave.”

“After last week, I think all the kids might wait to get pregnant. All of our children that can walk were in the room when you gave birth.” Fairy frowned at that thought. Some of the younger children were in there and had seen all that blood. It was not something children should have seen.

“That is true. It was a very painful birth. I’m in no hurry to try for any more kids. I might even consider Cherish being my last baby from out of my loins…” Branch closed his eyes. He recalled the birth. It made him cringe.

“Don’t make that decision this soon. You might not want him to be your last. That would be heartbreaking.” Fairy frowned and put her hand on his cheek.

“I have you, Peridot, and Bella. I don’t have to give birth. Besides, it’s not like we only have two kids.” Branch smiled softly.

“You wanted a big family.” Fairy smiled and reached in for a kiss.

“I did…” Branch kissed her back and held her. “Try to relax my love. We need you strong.”

Fairy nodded and pressed into Branch. She needed him right now, as much as he needed her. She knew recovery was going to take time, but she was glad he was still with her. She didn’t want to lose him, ever. “I’ll try to stay strong. For you and our large family. I love you so much…”


	25. The Marriage Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Cherry pull a bold stunt.

A month after the death of his little brother, Basil was on his way to Sparrow and Cherry’s home. He got there and knocked on the door. He smiled when Sparrow answered the door. “Good afternoon dad. I came to talk to Cherry.” He knocked on the door when he went over, as a show of respect that this was Sparrow’s home. He knew Cherry walked into his home, but he didn’t want to get on Sparrow’s bad side.

“She’s feeling sick today Basil.” Sparrow eyed him. She was sick to her stomach, and it had him very suspicious.

“We didn’t mate.” Basil hurried over to Cherry’s room and began checking her over. “What happened?!”

“Shh…just testing dad. I’m fine.” Cherry pulled him into a kiss and smiled. “I’m pretending to have morning sickness to mess with him.”

“You’re as bad as me. I love it!” Basil grinned and kissed her. “I’ll play along.” He gently picked Cherry up and hurried out the door with her. “Oh god! How could this have happened?!” He pretended to be upset.

Sparrow raised a brow as he followed his son in law out the door. He flushed, thinking that Basil lied about mating.

“I’m going to puke!” Cherry pretended to gag as she was being carried towards the medical pod. She looked over as Honey and River ran over. They had been hinting to Basil and Cherry that they were interested in being part of their family. “Oh! Are you girls pregnant too?!” She winked at them, to quietly show them that they were playing a prank.

“Yeah, I been feeling sick too. I think I might be pregnant…” Honey didn’t mind playing along.

River nodded and put her hand on her belly. “I’m going to have twins!”

“Oh my god! Not you two too! I’m in deep trouble!” Basil got Cherry into the medical pod and began to let out a fake sob. “Mom! Help! I made them pregnant!”

Fairy’s eyes went wide as she hurried over to Cherry. She checked her over and flushed when she didn’t find a baby in her pod. She glared at Basil as she checked River and Honey.

“Please tell me we’re not going to be grandparents?!” Sparrow looked heavily concerned.

Basil winked at Fairy and put his hand over his mouth. He looked very worried, but he was just pulling Sparrow’s leg.

Cherry held still as Fairy checked her over. “How many am I going to have Fairy?!”

“Cherry is going to have three. Honey will have one, and River will be having…” Fairy saw Basil hint towards two. “Twins…” She crossed her arms and glared at them. “We talked to you four about this. What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I’m sorry!” Honey covered her face and pretended to cry.

“I wanted to have babies!” River had a huge grin on her face.

“Six?!” Basil fell to the floor, as if he was fainting.

“Oh no! My husband fainted!” Cherry put her hand over her mouth as if she was shocked.

“What the hell?! Your son is very fertile! Wow!!!” Sparrow had to lean on the wall. He felt faint.

“Well, Peridot is a very fertile male. You should see how many children he has. I won’t be surprised if they ended up being twenty-seven-year-old grandparents, just like I will be.” Fairy fanned Basil and acted all worried. This was the most relaxed she had seen him in months. It was nice to see he was back to being a huge goofball.

Honey sat on Basil and opened his eye lid. “Are you still alive? You have babies to take care of.” She gasped and checked his belly. “Maybe he’s pregnant too?” She put her hand on his belly and put her ear on down over his belly near her hand.

Basil pulled Honey close and held her. “I’ve captured the elusive Honey! Quick! Before she escapes! We must claim her!”

Cherry giggled and pinned Honey down. She looked down at her and smirked. “I’ve got her Basil!”

River giggled and sat on Honey. She had a mischievous look on her face. “You’re mine now Honey. All mine!”

“No way! She’s mine!” Basil laughed and wrestled with River. The two rolled right into Cherry.

Cherry fell over and squealed. “Oh no! Help me Honey!”

“They’re way to happy about all this.” Sparrow raised a brow and looked at Fairy.

Fairy tried to look annoyed, but her lip was twitching. She was trying so hard not to laugh. “Basil is naughty.”

Honey tackled into Cherry and wrestled with her. She was flushed and giggling. She was having fun.

“I’m the daddy!” Basil smirked and fished little a teddy out of his hair. “Hi baby Basil Junior. I’m your daddy.” He cradled the teddy and gasped when Cherry took it. “Hey! He needs a diaper change!”

“I get to hold the baby.” Cherry cradled the teddy bear and cooed at it. “Hello Basil Junior.”

“Aww! He’s so cute!” River admired the teddy and ran her finger along the tuft of hair. “So cute!”

“Told you Basil was pregnant!” Honey giggled and smiled widely.

Sparrow thought for a moment and then gasped. He shot a glare at Cherry. “You were pretending?! Oh, you little rascal!” He grabbed her and began tickling her. 

“Oh no! I’m being attacked by a tickle monster!” Cherry giggled and wriggled under her father’s tickles. She had come a long way since her uncle nearly killed her and had seen and been through a lot of things, but life was now looking up for the young teenager. She had a family, and was very happy with her life, thanks to the trolls of Gustonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of part 4. I have a part 5 coming soon. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
